Always ?
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: The story begans with Bellatrix, who's back from Azkaban, and resting at the Malfoy's manor. She cannot think about anything else than her Master... Welcome in this intoxicating relationship,mostly from Bellatrix's point of view.
1. Guess who's back?

**Always?**

Chapter one  
>Guess who's back<span>

Bellatrix stood up quickly. A little bit too much actually, she was now dizzy. Where the hell was she? Of course, she didn't recall what happened just 3 hours ago. It was still very fuzzy. She decided it was better for now to sit on the bed, and look around for her wand with her eyes.

She was in a very large room; the walls were covered of very dark wood, creating a sort of pattern. There were no windows, and almost no light. In a corner, there was an ancient armchair of a green that remind her of emerald. The rest of the furniture was so simple she did not even care about it. She rapidly spotted the door, with its gold handle. She was not sure what she was going to do: Stay here and pretend to sleep until someone enters, or just go out there and run for her life.

She didn't even had the time to make a plan that she heard footsteps. She jumped into the bed, and pretended to sleep. Then, there was just the noise of the closing door. A gentle hand was now petting her hair. She hated the kindness, or may I say weakness, of the gesture.

-Oh sister, I am so happy to see you, I missed you so much. I hope you're recovering well.

The voice was very familiar to Bellatrix. It was Narcissa's. She rolled over and looked at her.

-I'm all right Cissy, don't worry, she said at the same time as pushing her hand off her.

Narcissa's face brightened up as soon as her sister spoke. She was so relieved! After all these years away, she didn't know how her dearest sister was going to be. Obviously, she had been through a hell lot. Her face was not the same, she was so skinny, her eyes were red, and she didn't even want to get started on her hair. In brief, she looked like she had battle against a basilisk for the last fifteen years.

Bellatrix tried to get up, but she was apparently too weak to do so. Narcissa helped her to sit down, and gave her a tall glass of water.

-By the way Cissy, where are we? I don't remember being brought here.

-You're in my husband's manor. You don't remember anything from last night?

Narcissa looked surprised, and a bit confused.

-What happened?

Bellatrix was losing her temper.

-CISSY ANSWEAR ME I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO WAIT, she shouted.

Cissy took her hand, stared into her eyes.

-It's the Dark Lord, she said dramatically, you escaped for Azkaban because of him. He is back.

Bella felt an ocean of joy in her body. Her body started shaking. She knew he was going to save her. He came for her, because she was his favorite. She remembered screaming at Aurors, saying that she would wait for him, then crucio their asses and they all laughed. Revenge was about to start…

-Where is he? I want to talk to him! And what about Rodolphus and the others? Are they here? But I really need to talk to the Lord! Right now.

Narcissa looked at her sister.

-You poor thing, no one knows where he is. He just told Lucius that he would be coming back sooner then we think. I guess you'll just have to wait. In the mean time, I suggest you take a shower and freshen yourself up. You look like hell.

Bellatrix examined herself. It was true, she looked horrible.

-Yeah, I guess I could do that. I'll be at my best when he'll come back.

XXX

Bellatrix didn't' get up easily, every step was a real challenge. However, she didn't let her sister help her. She was too proud. _**If the Dark Lord arrives while she's helping me, I would look weak, vulnerable, she taught, I want him to think that I am now stronger than ever.**_

She took the best shower of her life. She was feeling so clean, so polish. She stepped out of the shower and saw a big mirror. She stood in front of it, just looking at her new body. She didn't quite hate it. Of course, eating wouldn't hurt her, and there were scares pretty much everywhere. But she had managed somehow to keep her nice breast.

An hour later, the Black sisters were in the luxurious living room. Narcissa was trying to brush Bella's hair. She almost cried.

-Just crucio me, it would hurt less.

The blond one was struggling with knots.

-Hey it's not my fault! Next time don't get caught, so you won't have to suffer from brushing your hair. Your curls are just out of control.

-Don't you know some spell that could solve our problem?

-I had a boy Bella, there was no hair brushing involved for the last 14 years.

Bella's eyes were wide open.

-You had a boy! Is he serving the Dark Lord? You are so lucky! If I had children, I would be proud to hand them to the Lord for training.

-No, Draco is just a kid. He is only fifteen.

-Well, at that age our Lord already thought me Occlumancy.

-It's different. I want him to enjoy Hogwarts while he can. I want to give him something we never had: a childhood.

Bellatrix taught her sister was a fool. If she had a boy, he would be trained to be a Death eater as soon as he would get out of this miserable school of witchcrafts and wizardry. But this was the one gift she hadn't be able to give her lord. She didn't really tried to get pregnant, but sometimes she was thinking about it. She would just love to give birth to another pureblood.

Suddenly, Narcissa got up and told Bellatrix she was done. There was a tear in her eye. She must have known there will be a time when Draco will have to become a Death eater. He wouldn't truly have the choice. It was suppose to be a honor, not a reason to cry, Bellatrix whispered.

-What about shopping tomorrow?

Bellatrix gave a look at her sister.

-What about shopping tomorrow? Are you out of your mind? I just escaped from Azkaban! I'm not going for a walk on Diagon Alley! Wake up Narcissa. Everything has change now. No more shopping, no more going out for butter beer. You can be so stupid sometimes. The war will start soon, and you're thinking about shopping! I need to get ready for the Dark Lord's arrival. Now go and leave me alone.

Narcissa left like she was asked. She knew that when Bellatrix was upset, she was better to leave her alone for an hour or two.

Pointless. That was how Bellatrix could describe her sister. She was a fool, married a fool, and her boy was probably a fool too. She didn't take the mission of the Dark Lord as seriously as her. And that fact was pissing off Bella.

And all of a sudden, a silhouette appeared at the door. Bellatrix prayed for it to be her Lord. Big deception, it was her husband.

He looked different too. Skinnier of course, but sexier also she thought. She liked his new beard.

-Hello my wife, he said with a rough voice, you look disappointed.

- I was waiting for the Dark Lord.

-Like always. Come get close to me.

Bellatrix didn't move.

-Don't be a bitch. I haven't seen you in years. Could you be nice for this one time?

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked towards him. He grabbed her aggressively. She kind of liked it. After staring at her new body, he just kissed her with passion. But his wife didn't really kiss him back. Then, Rodolphus lost his mind. He started to undress her. She could feel his big hands running down her neck, breast and now her stomach. She sighed.

Still, she was curious: Can her husband turn her on? She doubted that very much…

-Bella?

-What?

-I don't want to fuck you.

What was she suppose to answer? She just kissed him in the neck, hoping he was going to shut his mouth.

- Please Rod, don't ruin this, I was just starting to get in the mood…

-I wanna make love to you,I missed you so much my love.

She was not sure where Rodolphus was going with that love thing, but she decided to give him a shot. And having sex couldn't harm her…

He slowly picked her up, and carried her in his arms. She was much lighter than before. He carefully laid her on the bed. He removed quietly her corset. He kissed her neck. Bellatrix found this entire slow and loving thing awkward. She didn't like it this way.

Rodolphus noticed she wasn't moaning as usually. After all these years, he wanted to try something… different.

He gently lied on her. _**What is he waiting for, Bella asked herself, just put it in?**_ This all concept was very strange to her. She didn't want him to make love to her. She didn't really love him.

After an hour of uncomfortable sex, Bellatrix had enough of Rodolphus 'sensibility, and faked an orgasm. She couldn't take it anymore. She like it rough, that's it.

Rodolphus went to sleep after kissing his love one good night. Bellatrix kept asking herself when Voldemort would be back.

XXX

_Hey, it's me, the author._

_First let's make things clear: Bellatrix won't ever love Rodolphus in this story, if you are belladolphus fans my other fanfiction is for you: ever mine, ever yours, ever ours_

_Second, Bella had always loved Voldemort, no matter how brutal he is with her. She just like the way he hurts her I guess._

_And in my mind,Bellatrix and Voldemort had some kind of relationship before she went away._

_For my older readers  
>As you can see, I'm re-writing the whole story, correcting mistakes. Don't worry, I won't add any details. A girl named Mollrat suggested that I should do it, and she is obviously right.<em>

_ Mollrat: Thank you, sometimes I need a wakeup call in order to fix thing._


	2. Finally

**Always?**

Chapter two  
>Finally<span>

Bellatrix woke up alone in her bed the next morning. Her loneliness was a blessing.

Rodolphus left a note on the desk.

_Good morning my love,_

_I will be spending the day at the pub with a couple of Death eaters, and then I will go to our old house to see if we can move back in. _

_I can't wait to see you again_

_Yours truly, _

_Rodolphus_

She read the note, and threw it in the chimney. Like if she cared about what he will do during the day…

She got ready really fast, and tried to find some of the member of the Malfoy family. In the living room, she bumped into Lucius Malfoy.

He was exactly like she remembered. He was wondering around with his pimp cane or something and his long blond hair.

-Bellatrix, I'm happy to see you.

-So am I… I know I am a bit late for that, but congratulation for your boy. When is he going to be one of us?

-Calm down dear, he is not ready yet. He is just a boy, Lucius protested.

Bellatrix laughed. Just a boy? The truth was probably that he was a real coward.

-Yeah I guess. Oh Lucius, have you seen my wand? I'm looking for it.

-It's not in the house. The Dark Lord himself has it. He forgot to leave it when he came in the first place.

-Oh, I see, Bellatrix whispered. Do you know when will he be coming back?

-No, I am sorry.

Bellatrix could only feel the deception. She quietly turned around, and went away for the master of the house. She just wanted to see him, feel his cold touch on her skin. It was like a drug addiction. Yes, she was addicted of him. And she couldn't get enough…

XXX

It was now about midnight. The house was quiet; Narcissa and Lucius were sleeping. Rodolphus was still missing, and Bella didn't care. He was probably with friends, drinking and messing around. Foolish man.

Bella needed some fresh air. She was wondering around in the gardens, thinking about her master, and how good it will be to see him.

-Bella.

A soon as she heard the voice, she could feel her pulse racing. She was shaking, once again. It took a great deal for her legs not to drop. She was almost crying. Finally, he came for her.

-Master, I knew you would come!

She bowed, but he quickly made her stand straight with a strange and silent charm. He was wearing a black suit probably made all of silk. His face had changed from the last time Bellatrix saw him. He looked a lot more like a snake then before. And she couldn't help to ask herself why he didn't have a nose… But seeing him was a dream came true for Bella.

-Yes. I've come to rescue you and the other death eaters. I would have come sooner, but I was busy dealing with the mudbloods lover of this world.

Bellatrix didn't quite catch what he said, because she was still thinking he came to Azkaban for her.

-Well thank you my Lord, for rescuing me. It means a great deal for me that you actually came to take me away, I will never forget it.

-It was my pleasure Lestrange. I need all my death eaters to be with me. When the time comes, the second war will start, and I don't plan on failing this time. The Potter boy will die.

-I'm excited as one can be to be at your side in this war my Lord. You know I would do everything for you and the pureblood cause. I live and breathe to serve you! I would die for you.

Voldemort didn't look interested at all in Bellatrix's speech. He was readjusting his tie, messing with his ring.

-Like it's expected from you. Look Bellatrix I ain't got time for a little chat. Here's your wand. Be ready to fight. There will be a reunion later this week.

-Thanks my lord.

-And Bella…

She taught he would say something nice…

-You never saw me tonight.

Just as he finished his sentence, he transplanted Merlin knows where, leaving Bellatrix alone in the gardens.

Bella had weird feelings about this secret meeting. She was so happy to see him again, but Voldemort looked like he couldn't care less. Have she done something to upset her master? She couldn't think of anything. After all, she had been locked up for so many years. She supposed he would be over the deception of her getting caught. She really couldn't see why he was acting this strange.

While walking back to the manor, Bellatrix taught about the first time she saw her master. It was many years ago, in the Black's house. It was a rainy morning. Somebody knocked at the door. Her father ran to answer while her mother took Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda to her room. She locked the door with a charm, and left to see the guest.

Bellatrix was already a talented witch at that time, and found out away to unlocked the door in no time.

-Come Cissy, I want to know who that special guest is.

Cissy didn't want to get out of the room.

-Umm… I see. What about you Andy?

Her other sister was not about to move either. She sighed, and curiosity got the best of her.

She tried not to make a single noise while getting down to the living room. She managed somehow to get to the parlor where her father was talking with the mystery man.

She sat down and started to listen to them. They were talking about an army of some sort, and how to take over. _**Over what? Bellatrix asked herself back then**_. Suddenly, the guest stopped talking.

-I'm sorry, but you have to know that this conversation is no longer private.

As he was saying those words, an invisible rope caught Bellatrix and brought her into the living room, under the terrified eyes of her father. She knew that she was going to be punished big time for this…

The mystery guest looked in her eyes, and she felt like someone had invaded her head. She couldn't focus anymore on his green eyes.

-Look what we got here. Bellatrix Black, the oldest daughter of the house. You are a very curious little girl. Curiosity is a sin you know?

Bellatrix started to panic when her father jumped at the guest's feet, begging him for forgiveness.

-She is just a little girl, please Tom. She meant no harm I am sure.

Voldemort didn't even look at Cygnus Black.

-You are a very talented witch. You managed somehow to get out of a room locked with one of the strongest spell of protection. We will meet again, Bellatrix Black. Until then, work hard.

And he disappeared just like he did few minutes ago.

XXX

Bella was still shaking. The Dark Lord himself came back to the Malfoy's manor to see her. Only her.

Even if it was now one o'clock, she didn't feel like going to bed. She was ready to fight, excited as hell. In this house, she felt like there was a leash to her neck. She couldn't sneeze without anyone to notice. Sometimes, when a spider crossed her road, she had doubts that it might be an Animagus, spying on her while she was eating breakfast.

She went to the bathroom, and splashed water on her face. However, her pulse was still racing, her pupils still dilated.

There was something about her master that she couldn't resist. May be it was his eyes, they were captivating. If she was allowed to, she would stare directly in them.. But she wouldn't dare!

She shook her head to get rid of those silly ideas. She knew that her Lord wasn't thinking about her the way she thought of him.

This night, Bellatrix had a dream… A completely fucked up one.

XXX

_We are getting somewhere…_

_Just to inform you: I don't have a plan for the story. I know where it begins, and how it will end… and a turning point. that's about it. _

_Still we-writing the story, one chapter at the time ;)_


	3. Don't Want To Wake Up

**Always?**

Chapter 3  
>Don't want to wake up<span>

She was alone with her master in dark and empty room.

-My Lord…

-Quiet Bellatrix.

He walked toward her. Her legs were slowly turning into butter. Standing straight like a Black should was beginning to be a real challenge for her. She had to concentrate in order not to shake. She could actually feel her heart beating through her chest.

The Dark Lord was now doing circles around her, analyzing her. _**Don't do anything stupid, she kept thinking**_. After a while, she felt a cold body hug her from behind. Then, her master started to give her kisses on her naked shoulder, slowly coming up in her neck.

-You have been a really good servant Bellatrix.

-Thank you my Lord, she said in a shaky voice.

-Tonight, I'll need you to do something different for me. It won't involve killing or hurting… Well, we'll see for the hurting part.

Bella was so excited she could barely stay conscious. She couldn't think anymore. She just, acted…

She quickly turned around to kiss her master. He was a bit surprise, but he started to kiss her back few seconds after. His hands grabbed Bella's large breast aggressively. _**Well, I'll have to find an excuse for these strange bruises she thought, Rodolphus was going to ask a bundle of questions!**_ But that was the one and only time she thought of her husband that night.

Voldemort was now literally ripping the clothes she wore. Before she could realize it, she was naked. Her Lord stepped away from her. What an awkward moment. He was just staring at her, examining his mistress. Bellatrix was shy for the first time of her life. She looked a bit silly; bare naked in front of a man completely dressed.

The Dark Lord removed his belt slowly and let it fall on the ground. Then, he undid his trouser.

Bellatrix was stupefied. With her eyes wide opened, she couldn't help to look at her master's... She wasn't sure if she could fit it in her mouth! Suddenly, she wasn't so sure about this all sex thing.

A table just appeared near her. She was begging to be nervous. Then, she felt something sliding between her feet. _**Not that bloody snake, Bellatrix hoped**_.

It wasn't Nagini. It was chains. Big chains. And before she could say quidditch, she was attached to the dark wooden table.

With nothing else to do then accept it, she closed her eyes and waited…

-BELLATRIX?

She woke up immediately.

-Are you okay? You're all sweaty and you're shaking. Do you want me to get your sister my love?

It was her fucking husband. She was so pissed at him. She was probably in the best dream she ever had, and this idiot woke her up.

-Yes I am all right. It was only a nightmare. Now, leave me alone.

-I didn't know you had nightmares… You want to talk about it dear?

There he goes cheesy again.

-Since when I want to talk about anything? Drop it Rodolphus.

-I'm sorry; I want to take care of my wife that's all.

-We both know that this wedding means nothing. You mean nothing to me.

For Rodolphus, it was like taking a curciatus curse.

XXX

_Me torturing Rodolphus has officially started. I don't really like him, I think he is in the way you know:p_

_Well, it was my first ''naughty'' scene ever written. It's not that good, but don't worry there will be plenty of them as soon as I'm confortable enough with English. (I'm a French Canadian, so give me a chance )_


	4. The Meeting

**Always?**

_This chapter is dedicated to__ WITchY65__ . Thank you for the first review ever._

Chapter four  
>The Meeting<span>

__Bellatrix was trying to get her hair done somehow, and she wasn't successful… at all. No matter what she tried, her curls were always going crazy. She knew that her new hairdo made her look a bit insane. She wasn't the awesome girl with the incredible body that she used to be. _**May be that is why the Dark Lord looked so disappointed of me, she thought, but I am still me. **_

Why have everything changed so fast? Fourteen years ago she was the clearly the favorite one. She was the one who sat beside him. When he was worried, he called HER, not that idiot Malfoy. When he felt like having fun, he called her too, not some random girl. She was like a wife to him, loving, funny, and caring. Now he barely looked at her. What happened during those fourteen years?

May be she was the same, but he wasn't.

Bellatrix looked into the mirror. She hated what she saw. She wanted the old reflection back, with the old Tom Jedusor back. She wanted her happiness back.

-Lestrange, I have to talk to you. It's about the Dark Lord.

Just when she was about to punch the mirror, Bellatrix saw Lucius's reflection.

-What is it Malfoy?

-There will be a meeting, right here, in my manor at midnight. You are invited, so is your husband.

Bellatrix stared once again at herself. She knew it was time to make things right. And she would start from there: the meeting.

xxxx

Rodolphus 'jaw dropped. He couldn't actually believe that the woman he saw going down the stairs was his wife.

She looked terribly attractive. She tamed her hair into a very loose pony tail. She had red lipstick on, matching her dress, which didn't leave a lot to the imagination. No cleavage was actually shown, but it was so tight that it hugged every curve she had left since Azkaban. She had paired it with black stilettos. She wore a black cloak to tone down a bit the look.

-What did I do to deserve a wife like you?

Bellatrix laughed.

-You just don't deserve me dear, she said while winking.

She left in a sexy walk that caught every male Death Eater. She had them to her feet, and knew it. The feeling was incredible for Bellatrix. She was finally back, and sexier than ever.

Although, she wasn't trying to seduce every man, she wanted only one, and would not stop until she got him back…

Rodolphus was fallowing her, trying to save what dignity he had left (not much actually).

They entered in a big dark room, and sat quietly with others Death Eaters.

It was pretty much obvious that Voldemort didn't announce Bella's return. Half of the people looked terrified when they realize that she was back.

Bellatrix however didn't mind getting looks. She couldn't wait any much longer. Why wasn't the Dark Lord already there?

Narcissa arrived and sat next to Bellatrix. Bloody hell she was kind of sexy too, but in a different way. She wore a long dress in an emerald shade. It was close fitted to her tiny body. She used a dark cloak just as Bellatrix to hide a bit of skin.

Rockwood stared at the Black sisters. They were certainly two sexy ass witches.

Barty was the last Death eater to enter. He looked at Bellatrix and smiled viciously.

-Wow Trixie! You don't look quite the same as in Azkaban! What are you doing tonight by the way?

Bellatrix stood up and was about to crucio him or make something even worst.

-You little son of a… 

-Bellatrix, sit down. Barty, shut up before I make you.

Bellatrix would recognize this voice in a million. It was her Lord.

_**Shit, she thought, that bastard made me look bad in front of my Lord. I'll take care of him later**_.

-So most of you now know that my delightful Bellatrix is back, along with her husband, his brother and every one of us who were trapped in Azkaban. Now that my most faithful followers are home, we can finally start the Second War. And I plan on winning this one.

Bellatrix couldn't help to smirk. Her master was so powerful, such a leader. She wanted him so badly.

She tried to act seductively all evening, but Voldemort didn't look like he actually cared. She knew he could see her licking her red lips, but didn't understand why he didn't react like before. She would have to figure out what happened during the fourteen years she had missed.

-So thank you for coming tonight, we will see each other soon. A lovely lady will join us next time. I can't wait to introduce you to her. She is a very clever girl, intelligent and beautiful.

And just like that, Voldemort was gone, so as the smirk on Bella's lips.

Bella's blood was literally boiling. She had find out her answer. Someone else has taken her place as the Dark Lord's pet. Strangely, he used the same word to describe this little slut as he used to describe Bellatrix when she made her first appearance at a meeting.

_**He has replaced me, she realized**_.

She left the room with her chin up, but collapsed as soon as she stepped into her room.

Did he really play with her heart like that? She was absolutely sure he was sincere when he said that he wouldn't let anything bad get to her. He seemed honest when he kissed her. Yes, he always had an awful temper, rejecting her for time to time, but he would always make it up to her. Did fourteen years away from her make him forget about how precious she was?

A single tear went down her eyes to crash on her chest. She decided it was the last one. She was never going to let a girl take him from her. Never going to let a girl steal him from her. Never going to let a girl get close to him.

XXX

_I often put news from stories on my profile. So if you want a sneak peek of a chapter, or want to know if I have been writing lately, check it out. _


	5. Cassandra

**Always?**

Chapter five  
>Cassandra<span>

It was almost sickening for Bellatrix. There she was, standing straight beside her master, a hand on his shoulder, like she was his wife or something.

Of course, the girl was beautiful. There was no ugly duckling with the Dark Lord. She had light golden brown hair, with no bangs what so ever. Just equally long straight hair. Bellatrix noticed something weird: her eyebrows were slightly darker than her hair.

-Dear followers, may I introduce you, the daughter of Igor Karkaroff, Cassandra. She will be my protégée until she finally gets marked. Miss Cassandra here just graduated from Dumstrang. She will need a proper training eventually.

She had light pink lips, and was incredibly tanned for someone who has spent the last 7 years of her life in Dumstrang. She probably got her strong Russian accent from there. Bellatrix hated to admit it, but it made her kind of sexy.

She wore a floor length dress, with long sleeve, all beige with white seams. The clothing was showing how tiny she actually was. She looked easily breakable. She wore no jewelry except for a big diamond ring on her right hand. _**Good, Bellatrix thought, at least he didn't marry her…**_

The Dark Lord was still babbling about awful things he would do to stop the blood traitors when Bellatrix decided she wanted to know a bit more about this little girl. It took her about a minute to concentrate, and she was ready to enter in Cassandra's mind.

But as soon as she succeeded and saw a fuzzy image of what she thought was young Cassandra, it brutally disappeared. Bella's head started to hurt badly. She closed her eyes in order to make the pain go away. What happened?

And she finally realized: Cassandra has blocked her mind while she was trying to read it. The 17 year old girl just out of school already knew occlumancy, and was pretty good at it. Usually, when someone is in your mind, it takes about 30 seconds to block it. She did it in 2 seconds.

Cassandra gave Bellatrix a really dirty look. She knew it was her. Bellatrix was definitely not intimidated by a foolish teenager, but still, that girl had potential.

-Finally, I want to announce that I have taken a decision. The person whom I trust the most will take care of training my protégée. And that person would be Bellatrix. Congratulation Bella. You have two weeks from now. She better be as good as you, and if she is not, you will be punished like you never been before. Good night followers.

She hoped it was a joke. But it was not. Cassandra turned her head and stared straight at her master with a disapproval expression.

Voldemort winked at Cassandra, who looked just as surprised as Bellatrix, and disappeared in a loud sound. Then, the Death eaters started to leave the room slowly. Cassandra rush her way out to the Lord's apartment, with the same grimace on her face. Bellatrix was, on the other hand, incapable of moving, still flabbergasted by her idol's announcement. Rodolphus took her hand, and gently helped her to stand.

-Are you okay my beloved?

- That little bitch will get what she deserves…

Rodolphus was suddenly worried about Cassandra. He knew her wife well enough to tell that this young woman will have to walk through hell soon…

xxx

Bellatrix was busy pacing up and down in the living room when Narcissa interrupted her thoughts.

-Bellatrix, are you alright? I heard of the task the Dark Lord has given you! You know you truly don't have the choice.

-I know Cissy. But I have something planned out.

Narcissa sat on the armchair.

-Bella, if you're only thinking about killing her stop it right now. You cannot do it. The Dark Lord won't close his eyes this time. You won't be able to pass it as a foolish mistake. And he will kill you afterwards.

Her sister was so right. She couldn't not get rid of her that easily. She had to find something way better than:'' I'm sorry I accidently hit her with a killing spell while trying to show her the effects of it on a muggle, but don't worry, the muggle is dead too.''

-You should go talk to her. You know what they say: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

For once, her chat with her sister was not a total waste of time.

-Thank you Narcissa, this was very helpful, Bellatrix said in total honesty.

Narcissa watched her sister run to get to Voldemort's quarters. Deep down she knew that this whole would end with tears or blood. And it would not be Bella's blood.

Bella didn't bother knocking before entering Cassandra's room. She should have.

xxx

_I AM SUCH A BITCH _

_You'll have to wait for the Cassandra meets Bellatrix scene. Don't worry it won't take too long to write!_

_If you think Bellatrix should actually care about Rodolphus, you have to take a look at my BRAND NEW FANFICTION! Its called Ever mine, ever yours , ever ours. I have just started it so there is not much to read BUT IT WILL BE GREAT! It's like the soft side of me that wanted to write it, instead of writing about impossible, heart breaking love stories…_

_Reviewers get rewarded!_

_p.s. don't you just love the word _flabbergasted? Dare you to put it in a written production for your English class.


	6. Mind Your Own Business

_I felt so bad for last chapter's ending so I took a day off and wrote it. Hope you like it... Warning: Bella's memory is disturbing._

**Always?  
><strong>

Chapter six  
>Mind your own business<p>

Just when you think you've seen it all, something always come up to prove you didn't.

When Bellatrix opened the door, she saw something very strange. She saw herself, many years ago. Technically, Cassandra was in the room, but it's not what Bella'mind would see.

Cassandra had pinned up her long brown hair. She was only wearing burgundy lingerie with a chocker necklace adorned with pearls. Her body was covered in bruises, and scars of many sorts. It didn't take very long for Bellatrix to understand that these came from the Dark Lord. Cassandra was trying to cover them up with foundation, and healing them with spells that she didn't master at all. Her efforts were pointless. Being unsuccessful made her cry.

Bellatrix saw herself at Cassandra 'age, when SHE was his lover. At first,she tried just like her to cover up the bites marks but learned that there was nothing to do about it. And even if she managed to get rid of some of them, new one would appear during the night. Although, Bellatrix wore the scars with pride, while Cassandra was not as honoured as her.

For a minute, Bella was only thinking about her Lord, and forget where she was, but most importantly, with whom she was. Cassandra saw the perfect time to see what Bellatrix was thinking about...

_A much younger Bellatrix was in a big obscure room; her master was in front of a chimney. Cassandra recognize Voldemort s' library by the enormous dark wooden bookcase. Bellatrix was standing straight, still wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Cassandra guessed she was about 13 because of the begginer's potion book that was next to her bag._

_-You asked me to find a way to get out of Hogwarts and visit you my Lord, and there I am. Now, can I know what it was all about?_

_The Dark Lord turned around, smirking weirdly. Cassandra had seen this smirk many times before and knew what it suggested, but the young Bellatrix obviously didn't have a clue._

_-I asked you to come here to tell you that I was very happy of your work. You're doing great in Hogwarts, you are my eyes and my ears in a world I cannot enter. Plus, you have amazing grades. You will be a fantastic Death Eater, if you're still planning to..._

_Bellatrix answered in a hurry_

_-Of course my Lord, I cannot imagine myself doing anything else then fighting at your side! You know that I live and breathe to serve you._

_Voldemort ran his hand into Bella's curly hair._

_-Good girl, he said calmly._

_Bellatrix tried not to stare at his hands but she couldn't help it. She was a bit scare of Voldemort back then._

_He slowly removed her cardigan and started to unbutton her shirt. Cassandra could see that Bellatrix was not a hundred percent willing to let the Dark Lord do whatever he wanted to, but it would be foolish,and potentially dangerous, to push him away._

_-What happened Bellatrix, did the cat eat your tongue?_

_She was still speechless._

_The Dark Lord was notorious for having wandering hands, and proved it very well on that night. Soon enough, his cold finger had intruded into Bella's panties. In shock, she left a tiny scream escape from her throat._

_-You said earlier that you live and breathe to serve me Bellatrix, and tonight you will._

_He lifted her on the desk, and threw her red panties directly in the fire. He spread her legs wide open._

_Cassandra could tell Bellatrix was confused at this very moment: she wanted to please her Lord like she was supposed to, but she was nervous to let him do such thing..._

_In no time, Voldemort had undone his trouser and was ready to get in Bellatrix. The poor school girl was so anxious. She knew that her master was not going to go easy on her. It was not his type._

_Voldemort clearly laughed at her. He was putting her in an impossible position and knew it very well._

_The first time he pushem himself into her, Bellatrix screamed, exciting him even more. Cassandra felt helpless. She could only imagine the pain._

_His thrusts were faster and faster. He kept going until Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore and he briefly stopped. He squeezed her cheeks in his hands._

_-You will take it Bellatrix Black, I'm far away of being finished with you._

The image began to be fuzzy just when Bellatrix's screams of pain turned into screams of pleasure.

It was such a powerful memory that both women were out of breath when they came back to reality.

Cassandra felt straight on the ground. She was totally out of energy and she had the biggest headache ever. She could feel the blood hammering at her temples.

-That's what you get when you don't mind you own business, Bellatrix said. See you tomorrow in the gardens for your first lesson. Try to have a good night sleep, would you?

Bellatrix left the room, high on success. Cassandra was terrified of what the Dark Lord was capable of doing now. She would fear him for the rest of his life instead of loving him.

To Bella, this memory wasn't frightening. It was probably the best of her life.

xxx

_Yes, she is still a twister bitch! We love our Bella just like that. _

_I don't have ANYTHING plan for next chapter. So if you want the character to do something in particular, send me a PM! Before you suggest it, I'M not killing Cassandra in next chapter. She'll survive a bit longer. And I already know how im going to kill her._

_And thanks to all the personn who favorited this story, but now, it's time to review ;) If you don't know what to write, just writet: I love this story. It will do the trick!_

_P.s. If you havent seen the 30 seconds sneak peek of DH part 2 from MTV, go look for it on you tube. There is a good shot at Bellatrix. You can tell that she is going to be much more important in this movie! CANT WAIT TO SEE THE MOVIEE! It will be a sad/veryhappy/exciting/ devasting day. _


	7. The Results

**Always?**

Chapter seven  
>The Results<span>

Even if she wanted to, Cassandra could not dodge that spell. She took in directly in the face.

She felt on the ground, just at Bella's feet. The older witch asked her if she was okay, without brothering to check herself.

Cassandra was fighting to stay conscious. Training with Bellatrix was far worse than she could imagine. Every day she had to step on her dignity and to let go of her ego. Of course, she was a better witch after every session, but she didn't know if it was worth all the broken bones. The Dark Lord would be happy with her training for sure. And it was better like that because she didn't want to have to deal with an angry Voldemort. After the Bella's mind adventure, she was scared of him. He never took her like he took Bellatrix back then, and she didn't wish for it to happen.

-Well, I think you've had enough of dueling for this morning. You last 3 more minutes today. Good job. Next time, try to hit me with a spell, said Bellatrix giggling

Cassandra, still on the ground, nodded.

-Now I'm going to show you how to heal your injuries. It will be useful. And since I saw you weren't even capable of healing something simple as a bite marks, I think you need a little class very badly.

xxx

Once she had master all of the healing spells, Bellatrix told her to go practice everything.

-Oh and don't forget about the readings. It is very important that you understand them all. It is basic darker magic. Our Master made me read them when I was 12…

-Meaning that if I don't understand you're just going to tell me that I'm a stupid whore.

-Exactly, Bella said while winking. You also have ingredients to fetch for me. I need them for tomorrow morning.

-Yes, Cassandra sighed, the 12 lacewing flies, the horn of a Bicorn, I know. Can I go now?

-You may go… Oh I almost forgot… CRUCIO!

She only had time to see the red light coming at her. Cassandra's body started to shake badly. She didn't have the strength to scream. She felt like if Bellatrix was pulling knife in and out her leg, where the spell had hit her. She wanted to cut off her leg so the pain could stop spreading to her whole body.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. She figured out that Bellatrix lost her focus.

-It's always better that you feel this curse in a secure place. On the battlefield, you would have got killed or worst, captured. Now you can go to your room.

xxx

Two months later, it was time for the meeting where Bellatrix would show her Lord what she managed to do with Cassandra. She was nervous that the young girl would crack down under the enormous pressure.

Like usual, Bellatrix and her husband were sitting at Voldemort's right, and Cassandra stand next to him.

Voldemort saw something different about his Cassandra this evening. She had much more self confidence, and was much sexier. The way she walked was different, the way she stood too. She started to act like a cocky bitch.

-Good evening gentleman, good evening ladies, I think before we start to meeting we all want to see the results of Cassandra's training by my dear Bellatrix. I want the two of you, lovely ladies, to duel, right here, and right now.

-But Master, Cassandra said, it's a small room, we would easily hurt someone else with a lost spell.

-It's a big and long table that we have here. It will serve as your arena. And don't worry for the other; they all know how to dodge a spell.

Bellatrix jumped on the table without saying a word. The Dark Lord noticed that she was wearing flats instead of her traditional stilettos.

The duel started with Cassandra hexing Bellatrix. She didn't have the time to say protego, so she took the spell directly in the chest. The rest of the duel wasn't as exciting. Cassandra had always had the upper hand. Yes Bellatrix managed to give her opponent a good fight, but he would lose her reputation of being a beast in duel. It was almost embarrassing to watch for the Death eaters.

Soon enough the duel ended with a bloody Bellatrix, and a Cassandra with messy hair and some light injuries.

Voldemort was looking at the woman, almost amused. He looked at Cassandra and said.

-I'm impressed, but tell me Bellatrix, when does the polyjuice potion will fade ?

-In about three minutes my Lord. Cassandra did it by herself. It was perfect, and I wanted to show you. It was my idea to switch bodies for the meeting.

The Dark Lord smiled, he taught it was a clever.

-I am pretty impressed at your skills Cassandra. Yes, you lost the duel, but the only person in this room strong enough to beat Bellatrix is me. And you have skills in potion. You're training was better than I expected. I think you are ready for what is coming next week. You will go on a mission with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty. The leader will be Rodolphus. I will give you more details later. Now Bella got sit down, and Cassandra come here.

The rest of the meeting was a bit boring. No other death eater had come back from their mission so there was nothing else to learn about the Order or the Ministry. The idiotic Fudge was still denying that Voldemort was back, giving him time to organize a proper army.

Bellatrix watched Cassandra, as her, standing next to the Dark lord. She could tell it was her place to be. It was just picture perfect. They would look so good, so right together.

In no time, the polyjuice faded, and all there was to look at was Cassandra, in a dress too big for her, standing in a man with ambitions also too big for her.

xxx

_Did you really think that Cassandra could beat Bellatrix? _

_I am sorry, this a short chapter but I really don't have the time to sit in front of my computer. _

_Next chapter is going to be far better, with more blood. _

_It will be the raid with Bellatrix and Cassandra. _

_Thx for reviewing. I always have a urge to write when I see that someone took the time to tell me what they thought about the story…_


	8. Just As Simple As That

-Rodolphus is all of your team members present?

-Yes my lord.

Bellatrix felt butterflies in her stomach. She just loved these pre-raid meetings.

She had braided her hair into a long plait that was hanging by her shoulder. She had not dressed especially for the occasion: just her usual long dark skirt and a strapless corset as dark.

She looked around her. This was exactly like she remembered: Voldemort was talking with a deep voice, which somehow had no echo. Rodolphus was listening more than carefully, while Barty wasn't paying attention at all. Rabastan's hands were shaky.

The only addition to the picture was Cassandra, who looked like she had seen the Grim himself. Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord's protégée was holding her tears. May be her master was wrong, that even with the great training that she had, she was still not ready.

-Your task is rather easy, but could turn as really sticky situation. Your assignment tonight is to fallow aurors Margaret Walpole and Bertie Cavendish on their way out of Gringotts. It is their routine to stop into a pub between Diagon and Knockturn alley called the The White Hipogriff. You shall fallow them into the pub and you shall kill everyone in the room. Don't worry; no respectable pureblood would want to be seen there, so you won't kill anybody from our side.

xxx

-Hey Margaret

The woman turned around and her jaw suddenly dropped.

-Bellatrix Lestrange?

Before she could ask any question, her head was rolling to Cassandra's feet, who was clearly going to be sick.

Rabastan and his brother were in a duel with the second target. He couldn't hold like this for long. Two death eaters against one auror equals death in a painful way for the auror.

A white lightening brush against Bella's cheek, leaving her a burn mark.

She turned around to see a young boy. He looked at her in disgust, with a flame of revenge in eyes. She smirked and laughed loudly.

-You poor thing. Look at you all determined to kill me or something. By the way, aren't you suppose to be locked into you little Hogwarts school?

-I'm 20 now! I've been out of Hogwarts for a long time. And I'm here to destroy you in the name of my father. You killed him during the first war!

-What was his name lad?

- His name was George Salisbury.

Bellatrix frowned.

-Nope, it doesn't ring a bell. Whatever, tell him I say hi.

The poor boy had no chance against her. He did try to fight her, but within 3 seconds, he was dead, lying on the floor with both eyes open.

Cassandra had started to react to the outer world. Well, she didn't quite have the choice: a gentleman from the Order of the Phoenix tried to curse her.

The Cassandra choose the looser alternative: she began to run for her life. Soon she was in the back store, where her opponent had fallowed her.

Bellatrix watched from behind a walnut counter. The daughter of death eater Karkaroff had no guts at all. Even if she knew the killing curse, she wouldn't use it. She looked like a fool with her stupefy and reducto.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella had enough of this circle. She shouted at Cassie.

-CASSANDRE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE YOU KNOW THE SPELL JUST USE IT.

Cassandra didn't even hesitate.

-AVADA KEDEVRA

In a loud noise, the man felt on the ground.

Cassandra glanced at him. Bellatrix was not sure of how she was going to react. She was a pretty thing…

-See, it was not this hard, now let's go.

-So it's easy it's sickening.

Bellatrix couldn't care less about her feelings.

-Ya, I imagine. Now we really have to go find the others. Come on, we don't have all night. The Dark Lord is waiting for all of us.

- Just give me a minute would you?

Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes.

- Come, or I'll just leave you here.

Cassandra laughed.

-You wouldn't dare. The Dark Lord would be so mad at you. I'm his little protégée now. You're just a sick twisted bitch who worships him. You era with him as ended. You are no Dark Lady anymore. I took your place while you were paying the price for your foolishness. He doesn't love you, never will by the way. He cannot love. Won't you understand? You're just a toy for him.

Bellatrix tightened her wand in her hand.

-That's what you think? You think I'm nothing to him? I'm his most faithful follower. I've done things in his sake that your little sweet head couldn't even imagine. I've brought down wizard twice my age just because he asked me to. You are silly to think that I cannot take back the place that belongs to me by nature.

Cassandra took a childish voice.

-And how are you going to do that poor little Trixie?

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

It was just as simple as that.

XXX

_Like I always say: Don't push it bitch…_

_Cassandra is dead, that's very fine, I think everybody wanted her out of the picture anyway, but Bellatrix still has to cover up the fact that she actually killed her. She was not allowed to do such thing…._

_You'll see in next chapter, which would be online… someday. I really don't have a clue when._

_Don't forget that reviewers get rewarded…_

_By the way, thanks to Sara who reviewed last chapter I think. But since I cannot PM you, I cannot send you your reward! Sorry xoxox_


	9. According To Plan

Voldemort's rage was unbelievable. He almost destroyed anything or anybody that was near him.

Bellatrix was waiting in a hallway. She could hear him scream spells and throw expensive souvenir he brought from his trips against the wall. The scene was worst enough to ear, she didn't want to witness it with her eyes too. I'm fucked, she thought. Even if she was waiting for hours for the hearing the Dark Lord had commanded, she couldn't find a lie to make everything all right. The girl had to die; she was just a bitch anyway. Her magic skills weren't that good, and she missed that little something it takes to be Voldemort's girl. All she really did was making him a huge favor. She didn't see why she had to make up something after all…

Her husband got out of the room where her master was. It was unexpected but he looked alright. Bellatrix thought that the Lord would have torture him for his foolishness. Leaving at 18 year old girl with and Auror of 45 years was not the brightest idea he had. But leaving Bellatrix with this girl was the worst.

-Darling he wants to talk to you.

-Me? I don't have any details to add to this story, she stammered.

Suddenly, she was afraid.

-That is exactly what I told him my love, but it didn't change his mind.

-I'm screwed Rodolphus.

Her husband stroked her shoulder.

-Not at all, little pumpkin, just stick to the plan.

Bellatrix was actually disgusted with these little loving names, but she didn't want to upset Rodolphus. He putted his life in danger to save hers when he lied to their Lord.

-Okay, you're right, I'm going to stick to the plan, and everything will be alright.

As she turned the handle of the door, she closed her mind.

Everything in the room was either broke or upside down. His hand of glory was burning in the fire, trying to get out with no luck.

Bellatrix walked toward him. Every step she took crushed even more the broken glass on the floor.

The grandfather clock Voldemort liked so much was on the floor, completely doomed. Her Lord cherished this clock so much because it showed where his most precious Death Eaters were and how they were doing. Cassandra's hand was still stuck on mortal peril, just as Bellatrix's picture.

-My Lord, you wished to see me.

Still not facing her, he answered.

-Yes Bellatrix. Rabastan and Rodolphus told me you were the last one to see Cassandra alive. Are they right?

-Yes my Lord. Last time I've seen her she was dueling with an older wizard. I was busy with another gentleman, so I couldn't fallow her in case of something bad happen. But you have to understand me, I thought she was ready and did not need extra attention, just as you.

-Bellatrix, why are you closing your mind to me?

Bella didn't even realize he tried to see what happened.

-It is because there is nothing relevant my Lord. Otherwise I would have shown you right away, my Lord. Believe me.

- The problem is Bellatrix, I don't believe you. Or Rodolphus. I know all of you too well. Rodolphus would do anything to help his case with you. And you would do anything to win back your place with me. Bellatrix, I've seen Barty's mind. He saw you fallow Cassandra into the back store. Tell me what happened.

Now I'm really fucked, Bellatrix said to herself. She could stick to the plan and try to fool the Dark Lord, or she could tell him the truth about this night. Either ways she could get killed, or worst tortured.

-I killed her.

Voldemort turned around and walked toward Bellatrix. She was carefully watching is wand. She wanted to know when it would hurt. She closed her eyes in order to prepare herself for whatever was next.

She heard him laugh hysterically. It was going to hurt for sure.

When she had expected pain, she felt a hand on her, caressing her cheekbones. It was the first time her Lord touched her since she was back. His hand was cold, just like a corpse.

-I thought you would never do it.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see the man she loved for so long smiling at her. It was more of a smirk, but it was still a sign of appreciation.

His lips crushed on hers just when she was going to ask a question

-Shut up, he said.

She was lost. Completely lost. That was not part of the plan.

She responded to the kiss within a second. Everything had change around her, but his master kisses were still the same. It was a game for control.

That night he took her like he did before. With no lights in the room, Bellatrix felt like she had gone back of 20 years. In the dark, she was still that pureblood beauty and he was still a handsome young man.

She felt more alive than ever that night. She let him do anything he wanted with her. He hurted so good she didn't care. It was obvious that he was aching for her touch. She let him in, again and again. On the floor, on the table, on the wall, as long as he was happy. Even if she was exhausted, she kept going. He wouldn't stop anyway. He couldn't get enough of her, and so did she for him. Everything about these two was so wrong it felt right.

She didn't quite stick to Rodolphus 'plan after all…

XXX

_Short chapter but things have drastically changed!_

_Poor Rodolphus :( _

_I'm sorry for the poor sex scene. I didn't feel like going big with details. It's more poetic let's say._

_Thanks to Lobster (?) and Sarah for the review. _

_Reviews make me want to write… Just saying ;)_

_I had to resist the urge to add with a nose to this sentence: In the dark, she was still that pureblood beauty and he was still a handsome young man._


	10. I'm Afraid We Are

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up with a unbelievable headache, in a bed that wasn't hers. Bella tried to grope the bed to find some form of life. All she felt was emptiness.

She slowly opened her brown eyes. She didn't quite recognize the room she was in. Suddenly, she had memory flashes about last night. She saw him, his red eyes, and a lot of naked flesh.

She couldn't help to smile. She had done it. She killed the stupid teenage girl who was taking her place. She was back.

Well, that's what she thought.

After a long wait, Bellatrix decided that she couldn't wait for her Master any longer. She didn't know if Rodolphus was aware that she was still very much alive, probably more than ever.

So she folded down the covers, to realize she was completely naked. She looked around. Her clothes were missing. She jumped out of the bed, opened every drawer, search every wardrobe, her dress was nowhere to be found.

It was probably a joke from her Lord. When they were younger, he always played tricks on her. It was funny back then, but now that she had to run through an enormous manor to her room and half-naked, she wasn't laughing anymore

She pulled a bed sheet and wrapped it around her. Staring at door, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. Thank Merlin, she knew where the shortcuts were.

She turned the handle and started to run.

She was almost out of the Dark Lord's quarter, she could almost see her room, when she suddenly bumped into something… well someone.

It was Severus Snape.

Damn it, Bellatrix thought.

-Going to a toga party Bella?

He didn't change either. He was still that tall man with disgusting hair. Bella always hated him. She knew he always liked to think that he was a cut above everybody else just because he was a ''spy''. But he couldn't fool Bellatrix. She, only she, knew that he was on Dumbledore 'side.

-Wipe that smug look off your face Severus.

She pushed him out of her way, but he grabbed her arm.

-What exactly do you think you're doing Severus?

He grabbed her other arm to pull her closer to him.

-I know what you did to that poor girl. You are a despicable woman and some day, you will get what you deserve.

Bellatrix didn't fear Severus, or destiny.

-Snape it would be kind of you if you would let go of my wife.

Rodolphus had heard them fighting from his room. And now, he wanted to talk to Bellatrix.

The potion master let go of Bellatrix and headed to the Dark Lord's quarter, biting his lips.

XXX

-You could have sent me a patronus to tell me you were still alive.

Bellatrix didn't even want to listen to his complaining. She was looking for something around the room, but wouldn't tell or husband.

-Sorry I was busy.

Rodolphus sat on the bed, with his forehead in both hands.

-I thought you were dead.

-Well, I'm here, and very much alive. Thank you.

Bellatrix haven't stopped to search for the necklace. She had it before Azkaban, and remembered letting it in this room before going to the Longbottom's.

-You slept with him, did you?

Bellatrix didn't want to tell him.

-Rodolphus, please don't ask question if you don't want to know the answer.

Then, she saw it, the gift from her Lord when she was marked. She took the pendant necklace and held it on her heart

-So we are back to this.

Understanding very well that he talked about her relationship with the Dark Lord, Bellatrix nodded.

-I'm afraid we are husband.

No matter how hard Rodolphus tried to keep his wife close to him and safe, Bellatrix was always slipping through his finger

XXX

_Poor Rodolphus :s_

_It seems like I take pleasure to torture him! Sorry :P_

_I wanted to apologize for not writing a lot. This week was just horrible, I wanted to dig myself a hole and hide in it until Christmas… or Easter. _

_And I receive a lot of: I wonder what you will do now that Cassandra is gone. Don't worry, I think that Cassandra was just and adventure, and killing her was taking Bellatrix a step closer to where she actually wants to be. She still has to earn her place. And it won't be as easy as some of you may think. _


	11. The Wait, The Dress & The Note

Bellatrix was waiting, along with twenty other death eaters, for the arrival of their master. She hasn't seen him since the night they spent together, three days ago.

.She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see him, to smell him, to feel him. He gave her something indescribable. Voldemort filled her with dark energy, that power that kept her going. He was so strong, so powerfull. Her master was everything that ever mattered to her, his wealth would pass before hers, or anybody else.

She opened her eyes to realize that she had dug her nails into the wooden table, leaving a couple of scratches. She truly needed to feel Voldemort's aura.

She heard footsteps coming. Her hands started shaking. Her breathing became heavier, and mouth just opened for no good reason. Unconsciously, she had pushed herself to the edge of her chair. She started to get sweaty.

Rodolphus, just next to her, was staring at her with a nasty face of anger.

Bellatrix expected to see her handsome master, of course. But all she got was a blondie: Lucius Malfoy.

All of her muscles suddenly loosen because of the high deception.

Lucius, taking a very severe voice, started to make the announcement of the day, and ran the entire meeting. Nobody asked any question, even Bella kept her mouth shut.

She stayed quiet because somehow, she hoped that Lord Voldemort would burst in and apologize for his lateness, and take back the lead of the meeting.

Obviously, her Lord didn't bother to show up, leaving Bellatrix disappointed like she had never experienced.

Lucius finally concluded the gathering, inviting everybody to take care of themselves and to kill as many muggles as they can.

Bellatrix, still disenchanted, stood up and fallowed her husband to their apartments. The walk to get there was incredibly quiet and long.

Bella aimed directly for the bed. She planned on staying in for the rest of the day, and be depressed for an hour… or four.

Rodolphus threw his cloack next to Bellatrix, who was caressing her mark.

-Are you going to make this sad puppy eyes every time he doesn't show up. Because it will surely be a long year.

Bellatrix didn't want to talk about his master right now.

-Drop it Rodolphus.

-No I won't, look at you. You are unbelievable. It will be no different this time Bella. He will never care about you and your feelings. All you're going to get is rejection. He will do like he did the first time: he'll just play you. He won't hold his promise. He won't love you.

That was far too much. Bellatrix grabbed the trinket on her bedside table and threw it at her husband.

-SHUT UP. Just shut the fuck up. You're just jealous because I'm the favorite one. And because I love him, not you. I did not want anything to do with you, my stupid father made me marry you for the pureblood society's sake. I'm stuck with you Rodolphus Lestrange, and I don't know what to do to make your understand that I don't want you to take care of me, I can take care of myself. I don't need your advice. I don't want to hear them, especially on the case of You-Know-Who and me.

Rodolphus, losing his mind, jumped on Bellatrix, took her wand out of her hand and threw far away from them. She was, not surprisingly, struggling with him. She did give him a good fight, but the man was far bigger than her.

He pinned her hands above her head and they both stopped to move. They could almost feel each other breaths on their face.

-He cannot love Bellatrix.

-Yes but I can.

Rodolphus let go of her, and left the room silently.

XXX

An hour later, Bellatrix was calmly drinking tea, thinking about the previous events. She did not know if she was supposed to mad at Rodolphus or pity him.

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door. In a deep sigh, Bella got up.

It was Blondie, again.

Lucius held a strange package, and gave it to Bellatrix without any explanations.

The package had been wrapped in a hurry, with cheap brown paper. It had no bows, nothing. It was certainly not a gift.

She ripped the wrapping at the speed of light, to find the dress she had worn on her last night with Voldemort.

There was a note attached to it

_**My Bellatrix,**_

_**I accidentally putted your dress in my luggage when I packed it up. I'm sorry, I hope you didn't get caught running naked in your sister's manor.**_

_**I'm presently on a trip, and don't know when I will come back. Don't expect me to show up at meetings.**_

_**We will have so matters to discuss when I'll be back.**_

_**Lord Voldemort.**_

Bella held the note closer to her heart, like if it would make Voldemort himself closer to her.

XXX

_Sorry guys, I know it was a long wait for new stuff, but I hope it was worth it. And I'm sorry to announce that I'm going on a little trip, and won't be back for a few days, so no updates._

_My bad week extended to a bad month. But all is well now._

_I was extremely sad to watch the last Harry Potter ever, and see Bellatrix die. I did cry during the movie for no reason, but that's just me._

_But all of this made me realize that Bellatrix finally did what she swore she would: die for her master, her eternal love._

_She is my favorite character because I can relate to her: deep down, she is all about love._

_I hope these two are reunited somewhere. (Voldie is probably trying to take over Hell by now…)_

_So this chapter is dedicated to every impossible love on earth, and to every boy and girl that still believe that there is a chance they could be with the one they love_


	12. The Ugly Truth

**Always?**

Chapter twelve  
>The Ugly Truth<span>

_Knock knock_

Bellatrix opened her eyes slowly. It was 3 in the afternoon. She's been in this love coma for two weeks now. With no news from her Lord, she felt a bit lost, like she did when she was first torn apart from him in Azkaban. She hated seeing him leave, alone, for a trip. She had no clue of his destination, and was always scared that something bad would happen to him. She couldn't bare the thought of him slowly dying in a lost forest of Ireland.

_Knock Knock _

_**Damn door, Bellatrix thought**_**.** She hoped that it wasn't her fool of a husband, back from hunting with the boys. And by hunting, she meant killing a few muggles of a little village.

-You can come in, she said.

Instead of a tall man with a brown beard, she saw a tiny woman with blond hair. It was Narcissa, she hadn't seen her since the last meeting. Her little sister was probably worried about her. After all, she locked herself in her room and didn't want to go out of it, even if it was to get dinner.

The blond one sat on the bed

-Bella, it hurts me to see you like that.

She knew her sister was going to be cheesy and would bore her with her feelings.

-I'm alright Cissy, don't worry about me. When he'll be back, everything will get back to normal.

Narcissa didn't look reassured.

-I don't know Bella. Every time he leaves, you're all upside down, stay in the dark, and don't want to eat. You think that's healthy? What is it with him that make you act like that?

After all these years, her sister didn't guess what was going on between her and the Dark Lord.

-Sister, you should have guess by now.

Narcissa's jaw droped.

-I thought it was only rumors.

-Did you baby sister? Or you didn't want to believe those gossips were true.

Narcissa stood up, like she didn't want to touch her sister anymore.

-Bellatrix you are insane, he cannot love!

-Yes, I'm sure that deep down, he still can.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense to Narcissa. It explained a lot.

-Bellatrix, since when is that relationship is going on?

-Remember that night in Hogwarts when I went missing. You were in first year. When Slughorn found me I said that I've been wondering in the forbidden forest. Well it was a white lie. He asked me to find a way to get out of the school and meet him at his manor. That night was the turning point of my life.

Narcissa looked truly horrified. Trough all of these years, she lied to everyone about him. She cheated on her husband with no regrets.

-Did you sleep with him that night Bellatrix Black?

When Narcissa called her by her original family name, it was serious. But Bella doubted very much that her sister actually wanted to know what happened that night.

-Yes.

-Merlin that is terrible you were only thirteen back then!

-It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now go away, and don't bother coming back until you're alright with my relationship with him. And please Narcissa, don't ask me to choose between you and him. I know what my answer would be.

XXX

A bloody Rodolphus entered the manor, joined by the master of the house Lucius. Both guys were proudly bragging about some new way to kill muggles that they discovered that night.

Narcissa was waiting for Rodolphus in a dark corner. She knew she shouldn't tell him what happened with Bellatrix, but she couldn't keep that secret too. She needed help, very badly.

Rodolphus was on his way when his sister-in-law bumped into him. Her white dress was probably doomed since it was covered of the blood of some dirty muggle.

-Oh Narcissa dear I'm so sorry.,.

-Doesn't matter Rodolphus, I'll clean it up with a spell later. I want to talk about Bellatrix. She's gone mad; you wouldn't believe what she told me this afternoon.

Rodolphus didn't seem surprise or interested.

-Narcissa, I love you dearie so I'll give you an advice: don't waste your time on her. She is not in her right mind.

-Not in her right mind, Narcissa shouted. She is practically in love with the Dark Lord. She is making a true obsession out of him. Well I knew he meant a great deal for her, he trained her after all, but it's gone too far. Since she's been back from Azkaban she is crazy.

Rodolphus stroke Narcissa's shoulder.

-Listen Narcissa, I know about everything. The lying, the cheating and that she loves him more than she will ever love me. I know about the first night she spent with him. And we cannot do anything about it. I'm done trying to win her heart back. It belongs to someone else, someone who doesn't give a damn about her. And I know about the baby too.

-THE WHAT?

XXX

Bellatrix was still in bed, caressing her mark, and talking to it.

-I won't listen to my sister, don't worry. She is the crazy one. She doesn't understand what it is we've got. It's more powerful than any magic. My lord, I can't wait for you to come back. I miss your touch. Promise me you will be back soon, I cannot live another moment without you my beloved.

One thousand eight hundred ninety three kilometers further, the Dark Lord, sat against a tree, listening to Bella's whispers.

XXX

_Ohhh, what a cheesy ending :)_

_Enjoy it, because I guarantee it's the last one. _

_Next chapter the Dark Lord will be back from his trip… OMFG :P_

_Reviews= drugs. Now that I'm a junkie, please help me to do an overdose._

_Reviewers are rewarded… xoxoxox_

_P.s. Guess the distance between London and Albania…_


	13. It Hurts So Good

**Always?**

Chapter thirteen  
>It hurts so good…<span>

In the middle of the night, Bellatrix felt someone slipped into the light covers of her bed. _**That idiotic Rodolphus finally decided to check in, she thought. **_Of course, she didn't bother to turn around and give her husband a good night kiss. Again, that was not her type.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and tried to dope off again. However, her husband's presence felt awkward. Instead of sensing the heat wave Rodolphus usually brought with him to bed, she felt this strange spine-chilling aura.

She pulled her arm closer to her mouth. She could almost feel her lips on her mark. As she was about to kiss it for the hundredth time in the hour, a white hand grabbed her arm.

-Stop doing that, it's making me feel funny.

It was no one else but her Master, Lord Voldemort.

Her scream of surprise and happiness were suppressed by her master, who was kissing her fervidly.

Voldemort started to search with the tip of his fingers for a dress to rip or a bra to remove, but to his pleasant surprise, Bellatrix wasn't wearing anything but the necklace he gave her so many years ago.

-You naughty girl, not wearing anything to go to sleep. You saucy little witch.

With her master speaking like that, Bellatrix couldn't help to be more and more aroused. She always loved it when he talked dirty to her.

Then, the Dark Lord climbed on top of Bellatrix.

She could actually feel his hardness between her thighs. She moaned in insatisfaction. She wanted him inside of her NOW. She had missed him soooo much, why could he please her for once?

-Not to fast my Bellatrix, great thing come to those who waits.

But Bellatrix didn't want great things. She just wanted his cock.

He started to caress her body, starting from her cheekbones all the way down to her breast.

He took the time to play with her nipples while Bellatrix was arching her back, trying to get a bit more than friction between both of their sensitive parts.

Suddenly, Voldemort pushed Bella's hips and back down, back to where they belonged. He did not appreciate to be disturbed while he was toying her heavy, silky and white as snow breast.

Bellatrix was hungry for him, and at some point thought she would fainted.

She tried to let one of her hand get down between her legs, but her Lord stopped it before she could reach her stomach. But this time, he looked angry.

-Enjoy the moment my Bellatrix.

The only answer she could give him was a loud moan.

-Well, if it's all that you want, I may indulge your craving for me.

And he roughly took her.

Even if Bellatrix would have wanted to moan, groan or basically wanted to talk, she couldn't. Her head banged on the wooden headboard of the bed, but she couldn't care less. At some point, her Master got tired of hearing the thundering bangs, and moved Bella's body.

Just when she was about to lose it, her master grabbed fiercely her waist, digging his nails between her ribs. _**He hurts so good, Bella could barely articulate. **_

As he was pumping inside and outside if her, Bellatrix would feel something like bolts up and down her spine.

Even if she had climaxed twice by now, her master wasn't done with her. He wanted to drive her to the edge, fuck her until she was exhausted.

And so he did.

Voldemort came on her undulating belly, when she realized she couldn't feel her legs anymore. He collapsed next to her, without saying a word.

Voldemort picked up semen from her stomach with his middle finger, and made Bella suck it seductively. Her master was smirking, making Bellatrix smile viciously.

In all of a sudden, the finger she was sucking turned into a black thick smoke.

The Dark Lord was gone. At first she didn't understand why he left her without warnings, but when her husband burst into the bedroom.

Rodolphus didn't quite catch why her wife looked so confused.

-Hello dear, is something wrong?

Bella shook her head, and got up.

-I'm going to take a shower, good night.

-Good night love.

Bellatrix couldn't help to giggle when she was Rodolphus, lying where the Dark Lord had fuck her 10 minutes ago

XXX

_You asked for naughty, there you go. If you're happy, just thank GanstaAragon69, she is the one who told me I should do it. I definitely stepped out of my confort zone because if her. Thx xoxoxo_

_It took me like 2 hours to write this, I hope you like it. No you better enjoy it, that's what I meant._

_Writing sex scenes isn't easy at all. I spent half of my time looking for words. -_-_

_And I had to torture Rodolphus of course. Well this time he doesn't know it, but we can still laugh at him! Hourray :)_

_Thanks to Sabrina for the reveiew!_

_And to Cierra Six… Since I bought a notepad to write my ideas for Always instead of eating today, I'm not really the one you should ask for money :P And Yes IM HAPPY :) And honey I PM you, go check it out I think you'll be happy!_

_Still a junkie addicted to review. Not planning on going to rehab… You can still be my drug dealers._

_They try to make me go to rehab but I say no no no (.R.I.P AMY WHINEHOUSE)_


	14. A Fanatical Glow

**Always?**

Chapter fourteen  
>A Fanatical Glow<span>

After enjoying a warm shower, Bellatrix went back to her husband in bed. Already sleeping like a baby, Rodolphus didn't move when she slipped into the covers.

When her head crushed into the pillow, a breath of her master scent came to her nose. She couldn't help to smile.

But what she thought was going to be a good night sleep turned into a sort of nightmare.

Flashes of we she identified later as memories came to her all night long. Surprisingly, those images didn't come from her own head. It took her a while to understand they were her master's.

She saw that night all the souvenir he had from her: when he first met her when she was a little girl, the first night they spent together, her wedding, the day she was marked, the day she was caught in Azkaban…

But strangely, she saw something that did not happen back then. It couldn't be from their past, because Voldemort had the appearance he had at the moment.

He was in the boudoir of the Malfoy's manor, all tied up to an armchair. He looked more than furious. Standing right in front of him, was Snape. The two men were having an argument.

-Snape you stupid fool, if you untie me in the next three second I might consider not killing you.

Severus was smirking big time.

-You are the fool here. I'm going to kill you and take your place as the Dark Lord. But first, I will crucio you until you beg for me to kill you… CRUCIO. You should have known that I was always on Dumbledore's side. It was pretty obvious. Only that sick Bellatrix had guess.

Bellatrix opened her eyes. Suddenly it all made sense: her master probably tried to get her attention by sending her memories, than showed her what was happening. She had to save him. That Snape was going to pay for his mistakes. You cannot tie the Dark Lord. It's mad.

She ran out the bed, grabbing a dress. She planned on dressing up while she was running

All you could hear in the manor was Rodolphus screaming: WHAT THE HELL BELLA?

She ran as fast as she could to save her master. _**They're will be a lot of blood, Bellatrix thought.**_

She arrived quietly to the boudoir. She couldn't hear a single noise from that room. Snape probably used a charm.

She counted to three, and burst into the room, her wand ready to curse the potion master.

The Dark Lord was there, but he wasn't tied up like she had seen. He was calmly reading a book. _**Well, he probably managed to kill him before I arrived, judge Bellatrix. **_But Snape's dead body was nowhere to be seen. _**Damn he is good.**_

-Hello my Bellatrix, did you expect something else?

Looking a bit confused, Bellatrix explained herself.

-Well Master, I had a weird dream, no sorry it was not a dream it was far stronger than that. I thought you were sending me some kind of message you see.

Her Lord smirked big time.

-Come to me Bella, I'll explain everything.

The woman came closer to her Lord, and sat at his feet. He gently stroke a hand threw her curly hair.

-You see Bellatrix, I've been aware lately that there was a connection between me and Harry Potter. I cannot explain why yet, but I'll find out soon enough. I kept sending him flashes like I did with you. He could see memories or where I was. I suspect that he saw Nagini on the night she tried to kill Arthur Weasley. Then, I thought, why not use this connection to our advantage. Let's see if I could send him some totally made up thoughts. Since he doesn't master Occlumency, I judged that this task would be easy. But first, I wanted to try on someone. You, my Bellatrix, were the choosen one, my most faithfull fallower, who would do anything to make sure I was alright. I wanted to create a moment that would make you jumped out of your bed to rescue me. And by your reaction, I think it worked. Now, knowing that my plan will work, I'll take care of the real matter. Be ready Bellatrix, there is going to be a battle soon.

XXX

He liked the way Bellatrix was drinking his words. She looked at him with so much devotion.. He was practically feeding her fables from his hand, and the Dark Lord knew she would always be faithful to him no matter what.

She had proven it: fourteen years in Azkaban and she didn't change her mind. She was truly, her most devoted servant.

He looked down at her, and actually saw her for the first time since she was back. She didn't look half as beautiful as before. He remembered the dark beauty she was pre-Azkaban. Her hair was once made her charm, now she looked at bit insane because of them. But, her body had never looked so good; she had never been so thin. He narrowed his eyes to her cleavage. Well, that was one thing that managed to stay the same threw the years. Even her eyes changed, now they were animated by some kind of fanatical glow…

XXX

_Yes, it was a little chapter, not so eventful, but I have great plans for next chapter. _

_But you have to understand that I don't want to move the plot very fast, because it will mean that the end will be closer. That fic. is like my baby, I want to keep it near as long as I can._

_I bought the Half-blood prince pc game today, and nearly got my ass kicked by Bellatrix at the Burrow. :P_

_Well I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm working a lot lately. I'm trying to give the last boost before school starts. And when school will actually start for real, don't worry people, there will be PLENTY of new chapters or stories. What? Did you really think I was going to listen to the teacher? _

_How do you call someone who keeps talking even if no one is interested? A teacher :)_

_I've been told I had a problem with authority… I have no idea why someone would have been lead to that conclusion…_

_Now it's bed time for me. Next chapter soon don't worry. My obsessed Harry Potter brain is thinking about Bellamort EVERY DAY._

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I love you :)_

_Reviews make my inbox happy caus it's full :) And people are impressed when they see that I have a lot of email: P I almost look important_


	15. Revelations

**Always?**

_This part of the story happens after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, so let me do I quick recap of the only thing important for this story_

_Bellatrix was caught under some kind of statue during Voldemort and Dumbledore's duel.  
>Voldemort took her with him when he left.<em>

_That was quick…_

Chapter fifteen  
>Revelations<p>

Bellatrix opened her eyes as her body collapsed to the ground. She felt dirt and freshly mowed grass, but couldn't quite see where the hell she was. One thing was sure: She had left the Ministry of Magic because Voldemort saved her. He took her with him, when he could have leaved her to the Aurors, she could have been sent back to Azkaban. This thought only was enough to make her shiver. She didn't want to go back.

She laided on her back in order to get as most oxygen as she could. She did miss air in general while she was stuck under that stupid golden statue. She hated Dumbledore so much. _**That old fart is going to pay for this, Bella swore to herself. **_

Her vision was getting much clearer, and at some point she nearly saw what was around her. She guessed that what she thought were rocks were actually graves. One of them would particularly stand out from the other: it was much bigger and the Grim Reaper over hanged it.

When she realized that she was safe, she started to evaluate the whole situation. And concluded that it was bad. She had no idea where she could be, the only clue she had was graveyard. Second, she had been injured very badly. She was almost sure that she had a couple of ribs that were broken_**. It's certainly not my day, she thought. **_Plus, she was alone. Her master was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she was worried that he was injured as well. She tried to sit, but the pain stopped her. The broken ribs were pressuring her other organs, making her fear for internal bleeding. She knew too well that she couldn't heal those by herself.

-Bella?

As soon as she heard her Master's, she crawled in his direction. He was lying down on the ground, at the Grim Reaper's foot, trying to catch his breath too. He must have heard her.

She didn't care that every move she made hurted like hell. She didn't care that it was dangerous, that it could kill her. The important she thought, was to see if her master was alright. She wanted to save his life before hers.

She clenched to his cloak as soon as she could reach it. She looked all over him to see if there were any injuries, but always hesitating on if she was allowed to touch him.

-My dear Master, my Lord, are you alright, are you injured, can I do something to for you?

-No everything is fine my Bellatrix what about you?

Bella didn't know if telling her master about the broken ribs were the right thing to do. She didn't want to look weak, but she felt soo much pain…

-Actually Master, my ribs are giving me a hard time. I think they might be broken. And I do feel a bit dizzy.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix with surprise. She was not the one who complained a lot habitually. He understood that it was serious.

-Let's see Bellatrix, climbed on top of me.

Bella froze. She wasn't sure if she had heard the good thing. Did he really ask her?

-What is the problem? Shall we wait for you to be dead of internal bleeding before checking those ribs of yours? It's not like if it was the first time I had you on top of me.

She shook her head and carefully sat on his master's hips. He ran his hands on her abdomen, but he looked annoyed.

-That damn corset, he said, while ripping it off.

(Un) Fortunately, Bellatrix was wearing a long sleeve shirt black shirt underneath. He lifted it in order to inspect Bella's abdomen.

-It's far worse than I thought. Running to me wasn't a good idea. No wonder why you're dizzy…See there is some kind of bruising. Well my love this is blood. And your ribs are not broken, they moved. Let me fix that for you.

He took out his wand, and whispered a few spells that cleared her abdomen. She was slowly regaining a normal skin tone.

-I'm so sorry but there is still something that I should do to fix you up. It will sting a bit. And don't be surprised, it will caught your breathe…

He placed both of his hands on Bella's ribs, and replaced them at their proper place violently.

The witch couldn't help to scream. That pain was just… unbearable. She collapsed and felt right on him, her head hitting his rib cage. It was nothing like she ever felt. It was not magical pain, it was far worse. She would have preferred to get crucio.

-I told you it would hurt a little. Now calm down my love, Voldemort said while stroking her hair.

-A little? My Lord, should we go back to the Malfoy's manor? The others are probably looking for us!

- Bellatrix we were the only one to get out of the Ministry. The ''others'' like you say, are probably on their way to Azkaban. We've got plenty of time. And I think we need to take this time out.

XXX

-Is this your father's grave?

Bellatrix, who already knew about his father, was highly surprised that Voldemort choose that emplacement to hide.

-Yes it is. I don't know why, but I immediately knew I wanted to bring you here when we left the Ministry. It is not a secured territory, but it's the only place where the Aurors would not be looking for me. They think I don't want to be near him.

-They are stupid, master. They will never understand the source of your power.

-You're quite right Bellatrix.

Voldemort was still lying on his back, and Bellatrix was on her side, close to her master. She was gently drawing circles on his chest a single finger. Voldemort looked at her dramatically.

-Today was the first time I actually thought I was going to lose you.

-You never will lose me, my Lord, I do not plan on going anywhere.

-But you are so fragile my Bellatrix, one single spell and it could be over. I realized that they're a several things I would like to tell you before you leave me.

He had caught Bella's curiosity with these words.

-Like what, my Lord.

He turned on his side to stare directly in Bella's eyes. Bellatrix could tell that it was serious.

-This night Bellatrix, will be special and unique. Unique because it will never happen again. The things you will hear or witness, my love, you will have to keep them to yourself. Are we clear?

Bellatrix shook her head.

-First I would say that I'm sorry.

-For what master?

-Because I let someone else marry you.

Bellatrix was speechless. She had dreamt to hear those words out of her Master's mouth, and now it became true.

-Do you love me master?

She was certainly treading on thin ice. But she couldn't help to ask.

-My Bellatrix, you know that I cannot love. I would have married you because you would have been perfect for this role. You were beautiful, powerful and you would have done anything for me. If I had chosen you back then, it would have been out of logic, not love. I do not love you. But still, you are precious to me.

Bella was caught between deception and happiness. It was a strange feeling. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, or smile. Voldemort continued his speech.

-Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?

XXX

An hour later, they were still at the graveyard. They had slighty move: Bella's head was resting on his torso. To Bellatrix huge surprise, she couldn't hear his heart beating through his chest.

Bellatrix was thinking a lot. About them mostly. Tons of question were popping up. She figured that she could push her luck just a little more…

-Why did you took Cassandra with you?

Voldemort left his head, disconcerted.

-Why are you asking?

-Because I want to know.

Damn it, Bella thought. The word just slipped out of her mouth, and it was too late to take them back.

-The first time I met Cassandra I was quite impressed. She looked cold, harsh, and made me think about you, however I couldn't tell why. And I needed to punish Igor Karkaroff. So I thought that if I would steel his most precious thing, which was his daughter, it might calm me. So I kept Cassandra around for a while, to make a fool of Igor, and to discover why I thought about you every single time our eyes meet. And on a night were I was mad at her, it found out. It was her eyes. They were exactly the same as yours.

Again, the right word to describe Bellatrix was speechless.

-So I kept her, as a toy. And when you came back, I knew you would get rid of her in no time. I wished you have done it sooner.

-And why…

She was silenced by her Lord, who put his finger against her lips.

-Don't push your luck Bellatrix, I've shown you a part of me that you won't get to see daily, try not to make me regret it. And now beautiful, it's time to go back to the manor.

She nodded her head, and sighed. The last thing she wanted was going back. She didn't want this moment to be over.

XXX

_Sorry for the awefully long wait!_

_I tried not to go out of character with this chapter, but it wasn't easy. Hope you like it._

_I had crazy some crazyyyy time during the previous weeks. _

_My mother called me from New York, and I kinda messed up…_

_Mother: Hi honey, how was your day?_

_Me: Busy, I'm going to bed earlier today._

_Mother: Oh yes, what did you do?_

_Me: I went to work, then battle against a few death eaters after going horcrux hunt._

_Mother: ?_

_I cannot be normal for too long._

_Anyway I've reached my goals: I finished the HP PC game, and subscribe to potter more._

_But the HP game was far too easy. The duels with Bellatrix were a real joke. _

_And the pottermore thing was close to hell. I had to wake up every hour to make sure I wouldn't miss the question. And the question was so tough… I had to get me book to answer it. Anyway I've done it, I'm proud, and I'm now waiting._

_And I wanted to thank you guy, I've reach the 6,000 hits on this story._

_And thanks again for the review. I love to wake up in the morning, turn on my black berry, then the coffee maker, take a muffin and go through my emails. I'll just be in a good mood for the rest of the day. (The people around me enjoy it as much because I won't act like a bitch for at least a day long.)_

_Reviews are love, which I need to live._

_And guys, I've just seen that pressfiction thing, If I would upload other things, would you read them? (it wouldn't include any of my Harry Potter stuff...)_


	16. He Had No Choice

**Always?**

Chapter sixteen  
>He had no choice<br>

Bellatrix and Voldemort Apparated directly into the room where the meeting was held, in front of twenty other men. When Voldemort realized that Bellatrix was still on top of him, he brutally shoved her away.

Bella's head hit a bookshelf that was behind her. But she couldn't decide what was hurting the most, her injury or the rejection.

Her Master looked mad. Furious. Out of his mind. His fist hit the table and he started screaming about how inept his favorite Death Eaters had been this night. Everyone's eyes were as round as saucers. Some of the people present had never seen their Lord as mad as he was tonight.

Bellatrix was still lying on the floor, feeling very confused. The man she was staring at now was not the same person she was with two minutes ago. She was trying to stand up in order to reach her usual chair, when Voldemort screamed at her.

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Bellatrix stopped moving immediately, dropping back to the floor. She had no idea what her master had in mind for her…

"So, as you can see, at least one of them has managed to come back. Let us all congratulate Mrs Lestrange. "

The Death Eaters all started to clap, although they were not sure it was the right thing to do.

"Yes, well done Bellatrix. But as you came back alone, you will be the one dealing with the failure of this important mission. The blame is on you Lestrange."

Though Bella's mind had gone a little funny since she had come back from Azkaban, she could still tell when her Master was about to curse someone. Before she had the chance to say anything, the spell struck her.

This time, she did not even try to look strong. This time, she didn't even try to hold back her tears. How could he? Her Lord, who had told her less than one hour ago that she was precious to him, was currently cursing her, driving her to the edge.

Her body was shaking so badly her legs were kicking the floor. It was like watching her die.

Narcissa, sitting at her husband's place, simply couldn't look at her sister.

Suddenly he withdrew the curse, later Bellatrix would understand that he did so to give her a little time to breathe, showing her as much affection as he could.

Then her body started writhing again and again.

The scene lasted a good part of the night.

XXX

When the morning light penetrated the room, there were only two persons left in it: Bellatrix and Voldemort.

He was sitting in his chair, staring at the ground, completely lost in thought. He was disturbed by a hand grabbing his ankle. It was Bella's.

She had managed to crawl by his feet, despite the fact that she was completely exhausted. She rested her head against his feet, her mouth half-opened to let out a dribble of blood.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you know I had no choice…" he whispered.

XXX

One hour later, the Dark Lord called Narcissa. He wanted her to take care of Bellatrix while he was away.

Narcissa was silently seething. Because of him, she had lost her husband, and was now close to losing her sister too. Seeing her like this had torn her heart apart. Knowing that she could not do a single thing about it was much worse

XXX

_I am sorry that I didn't update sooneeeer sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Remember when I said that school would be a real joke… I WAS WRONG. I forgot that some older people told me that I was going to work 'til I drop this year._

_The party is over bitch!_

_So again, I'm sorry_

_There is a little thing you can do if you want me to be happy, is to check out my story which is called Happy Birthday/Bonne fête. I wrote it for a friend of mine who I love from the bottom of my heart, and I would love if it could have more reviews and everything THANK XOXOOX_

_So, it's about eight o'clock and I'm going to bed._

_I will try to write something at least once in two weeks, and update Always once month minimum from now on_

_Thanks to my beta Inkfire, she corrected this chapter and made it amazing almost as amazing as her. (The girl even help me with my homework, I mean, she is great, you're all jealous)_

_You know, I felt right back in my review addiction thing…  
>And I would love to get high … ;)<em>

_I LOVE YOU ALL I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING XOXOXO_


	17. Is that true?

**Always?**

Chapter seventeen  
>Is that true?<span>

He came back on a stormy night, around 10 o'clock

Of course, his faithful Bellatrix was waiting for him, sat at the window, like a dog would wait for his master. She didn't mind what he had done to her only 3 days ago. She had forgiven him before he even had the time to hurt her. She would always forgive him, no matter what he would do. She smiled as she watched him throw his wet robes on the floor. She smiled as he tore apart her dress. She felt asleep in his cold arms, hoping that Rodolphus would never come back.

Narcissa was in her bedroom, which felt empty since Lucius was in Azkaban. Without him, everything seemed grey and clumsy, life had practically no meaning. She was worried about him. She didn't want to him to look like Bellatrix; she didn't want him to suffer. She prayed every night to find the same Lucius when he would come back. She was worried about how Draco would handle the news too. Draco, he was such like his father. She couldn't have been more proud of him. She felt asleep completely dressed, thinking about her the love of her life.

Rodolphus was in the living room, lost in his thoughts. He had watched Bellatrix wait for her true love for so long it had sickened him. He remembered how this story had all started, when they were younger. On a beautiful Sunday morning, when they were eleven, Bella's mother organized a pure-blood brunch. It was a perfectly sunny day, the weather was just right. There was a very strange man, sat at Cygnus Black's right, who caught Bella's attention. She couldn't keep her eyes of him. That was the first time Bellatrix had ignored him. But now, being ignore was all routine to Rodolphus. He would have done anything to set her free of her nasty addiction of him. He would have done anything to set himself free of his nasty addiction to Bellatrix. He felt asleep on the couch an empty bottle of fire whisky lying on the floor.

XXX

Rodolphus and alcohol were never a good mix, and he was about to prove it.

He walked to his bedroom, where he knew he would find the Dark Lord and his wife snuggling. In his frustration, he had forgotten that he could be killed if his Lord was pissed off to be disturbed by the husband of the woman he was currently shagging.

He opened the door, walked threw the hallway, to see what he feared the most. She was there, sleeping in his arm. She looked like an angel, and for the first time since they were back in this house, peaceful.

For his part, he was strongly clenching on her, like if she was is own. He was always possessive with her, and the scene Rodolphus was looking at proved it very well.

He took his wand out, and pointed it at Voldemort. If I had wished to, he could end it all right now. No more war, no more pain, no more cheating. He would may be able to save is marriage and the wizarding world.

Rodolphus was not dumb. He knew that the quest they had in the first place, which was to clear the world from the mudblood and muggle-born, had turned into Voldemort wanting to control everything. They were far from where they started.

With his wand still aiming for his Lord, all he needed was the little extra courage of doing something he knew would be save the world and his Bellatrix. As he was about to open his mouth to let out the unforgivable spell, Bellatrix opened her eyes.

Rodolphus saw fear in her eyes, something never seen before; she stared at him, looking totally helpless. Her wand was way too far: she couldn't save herself or her Lord if Rodolphus decided to strike. Her breather was getting heavier by the minute.

Bellatrix couldn't guess if Rodolphus would drop his wand and cry, or kill them both without hesitation. She was scared**. Kill me, she thought, but please let him live**. But she knew deep down that Rodolphus was not here to kill her, but to get rid of him, the only thing standing between him and a fantastic marriage. A part of her wanted to silence him forever, but she also prayed for her lover not to wake up. If he did, Rod would end up dead in no time.

They both looked in each other eyes, waiting for something to happen. That's when Bellatrix opened her mouth to let escape a little word.

''Please…''

Then, the unthinkable happened. Rodolphus turned around and left the room.

XXX

At breakfast, Bellatrix was still confused. She couldn't understand why Rodolphus had left Voldemort and herself live. From now on, she would sleep with her wand under her pillow. Chances like those don't happen twice.

She took a large sip of her coffee, and decided she would go look for the Dark Lord. He would probably be in the library. When he stayed for the night at the Malfoy's, he always took time to take a trip through the bookshelves. Lucius had some pretty old books, and Voldemort was fascinated by them. He would sometimes barrow some.

Arrived at destination, Bella didn't find quite what she was looking for. Instead of the man of dream, she had found the man of her reality. Rodolphus was completely drunk, half-asleep on a couch near the fireplace. He had a firm hold on a bottle of fire whisky

She suddenly felt the urging need of banging her head against a wall. That fool was always in the way of something, always so weak.

''Rodolphus wake up you useless thing, our Lord will be there in no time and he does not appreciate the company of drunk people.'' Bellatrix said sharply

Rodolphus opened his eyes, and drank what was left of alcohol.

''Good morning Bellatrix, have you noticed, it's almost summer. Why is the summer reminding me about the baby?'', Rodolphus answered.

'' Shut up Rod, you're drunk''

''They said that drunken words are sober thoughts. Why did you make yourself lose the baby Bella? Maybe it was ours, you couldn't be sure. We could have been happy! May be it was the thing missing in our life. I'm sure it was my baby boy that you've killed. He would be in Hogwarts if you had given him a chance. He would be studying hard for his exams, only to bring us good grades so we would be proud. You are such a monster'', Rodolphus told Bella.

Bellatrix grabbed her husband by his clothes and threw him on the carpet.

'' It is the last time Rodolphus Lestrange that we are talking about this baby. It was not yours. You had been away for 4 months when I found out that I was pregnant. This baby was the Dark Lord's. You know as well that he didn't want any heirs. I panicked when I realized that I was carrying his child. I had no idea what his reaction would be. He could have killed me. It was the baby or me, I made a choice that I don't regret today.

Rodolphus burst into laughter when Bellatrix expected tears. She wanted to badly to kick his rib as hard as she could. She wanted to jump on him and strangle him.

'' Is that true Bellatrix?'', a cold voice said.

Voldemort was staring at Bellatrix, horrified.

XXX

_Yes, I found time to write. WOW. I didn't know I still had time to write. School is sucking up my creativity. Really. For the first time in months I had the time to watch a movie this morning (HP & the half blood prince to be exact) and I got this urge to write something.! There you go xoxox_

_Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't send this chapter to my beta. I figured she would be busy with school, like the majority of us… -_-_

_I had a thought today; I ask myself if Fan fiction was actually dead!_

_I mean, no one is writing anymore… Are you all waiting for the Christmas break? Or the summer break? Cause I'm trying to give people the will to write again, by writing myself… Hope it works :p_

_So for those who have the time: Write please. First I'd like to know at least how the stories I've been reading for six months will end, second it is important to be creative._

_I also hope I'll get some review you know… _


	18. Here, And Only Here

**Always?**

Chapter eighteen  
>Here, and Only Here<p>

Oh crap, Bellatrix thought. She was going to get killed for sure.

She didn't wait for her Master to react, and immediately dropped to her knees, clutching his robes as tightly as she could and begging for forgiveness. Bella had no idea what to do, so showing such vulnerability was the only option she had left.

When she was least expecting it, he gently ran a hand through her hair, and smiled down at her. Bellatrix was completely clueless. She wasn't quite reassured by her Lord's gesture of stroking her hair. She knew that there was something hidden behind those sweet manners of his. Lord Voldemort had never been too fond of secrets, nor forgiveness.

Just as she was smiling back at him, he took a firm grab of her hair, and ruthlessly dragged her out of the room. Bella's skin was burning because of the rough friction with the carpet, and he let her body hit several statues on the way to his quarters. He went so far as to drop her in the stairs, not minding her shrills screams of terror and pain.

Bellatrix only had time to take one deep breath before Voldemort gripped her ankle and continued to drag her. The more she struggled to escape, the tighter his grasp became. She was pleading for forgiveness, telling him that he had to try to understand why she had done what she did, why she had killed the baby, she was very young and innocent at that time. But there was nothing she could do, as the Dark Lord pretended he couldn't hear her.

''Please Master, I beg you to understand,'' she sobbed. ''I was foolish, I was young! It is the only thing I've ever hidden from you, in all these years!''

But Voldemort wasn't in the mood to hear her out and act understanding. His only answer was to shove her into his bedroom, ready to torture her until he was finally satisfied. After all, she had deserved it – Voldemort was shocked that his most faithful follower had managed to keep a secret from him for so long.

''Bellatrix. I am so disappointed in you right now, more than ever before, more than I would have thought possible. You should be ashamed,'' her Lord said before he threw the first curse at her.

XXX

Bellatrix woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't recall anything about the previous night. She quickly looked herself up and down. No bruises, no blood, and she was fully clothed. It was definitely odd. She had imagined the worst when she understood that Voldemort was furious about what he had overheard. She had expected many Cruciatus curses, and very little pity.

A couple of minutes later, she dared to wander out of the bed. She stepped out of the room, slowly and carefully, before making her way down a long corridor, exploring. Everything suddenly seemed familiar to her: the dark green carpet, the dark walls, the enormous paintings that adorned the walls, showing several dark wizards. She was in Riddle Manor, where she had spent most of her summers in her Lord's company, back when she was in Hogwarts.

If the Dark Lord had stayed true to his former routine, he was probably in the dining room, enjoying a light breakfast. So Bellatrix decided that she could wander around the house a little bit before joining her master.

This house held so many memories for her. She remembered it all: the pain, the pleasure and the changes, the training, the Death Eaters, the missions.

She first went to the old meeting room. The gigantic table was still there, with the padded chairs. The room was darker than ever. Bellatrix rested her head against the thick red velvet curtains. The meeting room used to be the heart of their secret organization. She could easily picture herself, at age 20, sitting by the Dark Lord's side. Lucius was there; he had just had a promotion at the Ministry, and was turning out to be a very important man. Her cousin Evan Rosier was also present, sat in front of her. He was such an incredible dueller; she still missed him very much, as he had been her only true friend. The only thing in the room that was missing was the painting that had depicted the first members of the organization, just below the chimney.

She closed the door when she felt her vision blur and swim with the first tears. She didn't want to cry. Crying was for the weak and the feeble-hearted.

She whirled around and headed straight to her old room.

Nothing had changed there either, since Voldemort had abandoned the house. The antique grey wallpaper was starting to peel. She jumped on her bed. It felt exactly the same, and she relished the long-forgotten softness of the purple satin sheets against her skin. Her bookshelf hadn't been moved either. It was filled with albums, encyclopaedias and novels she had received from Voldemort. When she had first left the manor to stay with Rodolphus, she didn't care that the books would remain behind. She still spent half her time at the location anyway. However, it had broken her heart to leave them all there when they had to evacuate the house for good, and as fast as they could. Snapping out of her recollections, she leaped to her desk next, where her jewellery box lay, waiting. The treasures of the House of Black were kept in that tiny brown box. Her pearl necklace was there, as were her diamonds earrings and silver rings.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared at the door.

''Feeling nostalgic this morning?'' the Dark Lord asked.

''It's been a long time since I was here last, my Lord, but nothing has changed,'' she replied. ''I've missed this house so badly. Malfoy Manor is, no doubt, one of the most lavish places in Great Britain, but there is something about your house that takes my breath away, my Lord. Here, and only here, I feel at home,'' she added, her eyes trailing over the sumptuous décor.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and led her to the bed, where she sat. Bellatrix knew that he wanted to talk things through. She hadn't expected to get out of the situation without having to do so at some point anyway…

''Bellatrix. Tell me what happened,'' he said with cool authority.

She took a deep breath and started her story.

''It happened a long time ago, when I was only 21. We were living here at the time. Rodolphus had been sent away for several months, and I was with you, planning a major raid. At first I thought that I was sick. I didn't really care. But it got worse everyday, and I didn't want to tell you that my health was concerning me, because I was afraid that I would be removed from the team that was to perform the raid. One day I woke up, and decided that I should seek professional help, just in case. So I called a mediwitch. She told me that I was pregnant. After that, I panicked. I was well aware that the baby was yours, but I didn't know whether you wanted heirs or not. That night, you had invited the current Minister of Magic at the manor. When he asked you who would take the lead when you were gone, you said that heirs weren't something you wanted to have to worry about. Then I thought that you would only be disappointed and angry at me. I was young, I wanted to be your female warrior, your queen, your lieutenant, not your precious darling, the woman you would have to hide from the world. Pregnant, I was of no use to you. So I sneaked into your library while you were asleep, to find one of your darkest books. And then, I got rid of the baby.''

Bellatrix had spoken in a flat, even tone that allowed no emotion to show through. When she was done with her story, she looked down and stared at her white hands, lying lifeless on her lap. During the whole speech, Voldemort had observed Bella carefully, almost analyzing her word choice. When she was done, he hugged her hard, holding her so tight that she could barely breathe.

''Don't ever lie to me again. Don't you try to keep something from me ever again, understood? I won't be so lenient, if there should be a next time. Remember that you are mine, you belong to me and it is my right to know everything,'' he said coldly.

He held her even tighter, very nearly crushing her fragile bones. He was hurting her, certainly, but Bellatrix didn't care: she could stop to love him.

XXX

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**I told you I would write during the winter break, and so I did. I really enjoyed writing; I hope you will enjoy reading the chapter! xoxoxo**

**Take this as my gift to you for the New Year! I wish to all of you… LOVE. Good old fashion love. To find someone that you love, who loves you back. **

**2012 means for me a year of change, a year of hope and a lot of promises.**

**I fucked up hard in 2011, and I don't plan to have a shitty year like this ever again. But there is something I would like all of you to remember, if 2012 happens to be your shitty year: **

**THE BEST IS YET TO COME**

**So cheers to 2012, a year that is going to be FUCKING AMAZING 3**

**Love, Eva**

**P.s. I'm going on a 10 days trip, in Central America and Florida (nice way to start the new year I know :P). I hope that my mailbox will be full of email because a lot of you will review the chapter. You know the ''favorite'' button isn't that far of the place where you write your review… JUST SAYIN'… **


	19. France Baby

**Always?**

Chapter nineteen  
>France baby<span>

''We should go to France, baby,'' Rodolphus said, completely out of nowhere.

The Lestrange couple was lying in their bed, at a safe distance from each other. At first, Bellatrix didn't think he was actually serious. She raised her eyebrows: she was quite amazed. After everything she had put him through, he was still willing to spend time with her. The man was so addicted to his hopes of a better life with her, it was sad to watch.

''And why would I go there with you?'' Bella replied in a posh tone.

Rodolphus turned around in the bed, so that he would face Bellatrix.

''The Dark Lord is gone, we are both free of tasks, since the Potter boy is back at those Muggles' house. I figured that it would be a good time to visit my part of the family. And you could go back to this store you've discovered in Montmartre. It is a little bit too gloomy for my liking, but you found some very interesting books the last time we went there.''

Bella remembered this as though it had been yesterday. She had found the place while she was on her honeymoon. She needed a place to hide from Rodolphus, who was annoying her with kissing under the Eiffel tower and cuddling at the Champs-Élysées. Those ideas were so Muggle-ish, it made her sick. By sheer luck, she stepped into the store, and immediately fell in love.

''Maybe this isn't that bad an idea,'' Bellatrix admitted.

Rodolphus had a triumphant smile. He hadn't given up on making Bellatrix love him. With Voldemort around, it was as impossible to try and charm Bellatrix as to make Snape wear pink.… even the Imperius Curse wouldn't do the job.

XXX

3 days later…

With nothing else to do but wait, Bellatrix figured that she might as well enjoy this perfect sunny day.

For the Death Eaters, summer was always a very quiet time of the year, mostly because Harry Potter was out of reach, and because a lot of grand wizards were on trips around the Wizarding world. It didn't leave many interesting people to kill…

Bella found a quiet spot, far in the gardens of the manor. It was absolutely beautiful. She sat against a willow tree, with a calm river nearby. The sun was warm on her pale legs. She was in complete peace. Without her acknowledgement, she closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to drift.

As she was about to fall asleep, she felt someone's breath on her neck. It was so cold, so harsh… It couldn't possibly belong to anyone else but him. She opened her eyes, greatly surprised to see Lord Voldemort, sat next to her.

''Hello beautiful, for a minute I could have sworn you were sleeping,'' Voldemort said, highly amused.

''When you are gone, my Lord, the only place I can hope to see you is in my dreams.''

Satisfied at her answer, her Master continued the discussion.

''I heard you were going to France?''

''With your agreement, of course, my Lord,'' Bella quickly responded, with a bow.

Voldemort nodded.

''I see no problem with your departure. However, during your trip, you will have to fetch a number of things and meet a couple of people for me, Bella. It is a rather easy task, I do not believe that you will fail me, my dear little Bellatrix.''

He handed her a piece a paper. After reading it, Bellatrix threw him a concerned look. Some of the items on the list were clashing. There was no logic between all of them. None at all.

''Do not question me, my beloved. Enjoy your trip, and when you are back, some serious business will start.''

He got up, without saying goodbye, and headed to the forest. Bella looked at him, completely helpless. She wished he would have stayed a little while longer, showed her a little bit more affection. She fought against the urge to leap up and run to him. She wanted so badly to go with him on any trips, no matter what the dangers would be. In truth, she would have followed him through hell and back.

All of a sudden, he turned around and shouted at her:

''Remember that you are mine, and will always be.''

XXX

In a very luxurious hotel of Paris was a very puzzled Bellatrix.

She had been successful: the tasks her master had given her had been performed. She had gathered every object her Lord wanted, and had made contact with every wizard of the list. Some of them were now dead, as requested; some of them had received inestimable gifts.

Bella tried again and again to find a certain logic behind the list of magical objects, books, and people. She saw none between the book called Les bases de l'occlumancie and Les secrets de la magie noire française. She had gotten the first one in a charming little bookshop near the Bois de Boulogne, and the last she had had to steal from Beauxbâtons' library. The list of persons was just as odd. It was not like Voldemort to launch such a campaign of public relations. Unless he would have something to gain from it. Knowing the French people were not optimistic about her Lord's mission, Bellatrix wondered why he cared so much about them.

But she had learnt not to question the Dark Lord.

As she was hiding everything, Rodolphus entered the room with a smile.

''Hi darling, how was your day?''

''Great, thank you. I've accomplished everything I had to, so we have a free night before we need to go back to England.''

XXX

One hour later, the room service had organized a perfectly romantic dinner for the perfectly unromantic couple. The hotel's crew had installed a table in their room, where the living room with the breath-taking view on the Seine used to be. Candles were floating around the table.

They were chatting over a fine bottle of red wine. Bellatrix had abandoned her usual corset, and traded it for a formal black gown. She wore a diamond broach on the left side of her breast, directly against her heart. Rodolphus never realized it was another gift from Voldemort, because he was hypnotized by her plunging neckline.

Rodolphus was also staring at the harp that was magically playing, next to the window. It reminded him of Quirinus Quirrell. With the flick of his wand, he shut it down, thinking that he would never want to share his body with Voldemort like the poor man had.

As it was getting late, and a great amount of bottles were getting empty, the husband and wife, who were acting as such for once, were discussing Rod's family.

''Rod, I was so happy to see your young cousin again. He seems to be a promising teenager. Maybe you should convince him to join us. I wouldn't mind having him around the house. Plus, I'm sure he would get along well with Draco, since they're the same age. He could have a proper friend to hang out with,'' Bellatrix said before taking a sip of wine.

''My aunt would never let him join. You know, I would have liked to have a son like him,'' Rodolphus said with his head down.

Bella actually felt sorry for him. It was true, in a sense, that as a couple, they had failed to produce heirs. And the fault was entirely Bella's.

''I am sorry, Rodolphus, that I was part of your destiny. You deserved someone who could have been more focused on you. But since we cannot go back and change it all, you'll have to accept that it is going to be only the two of us until the end.''

''You mean the three of us,'' Rodolphus spat, clearly referring to Voldemort.

'' I guess I should be sorry for that too,'' she whispered.

XXX

The next morning, Rodolphus found himself in a great mood. It might have had something to do with the wonderful night he had spent with his wife.

As for Bellatrix, she was not very satisfied by Rodolphus. She enjoyed the nights spent with the Dark Lord way more…

After packing up her stuff, she disappeared right to Malfoy Manor, to meet with Voldemort. She didn't take the time to say goodbye to Paris, she just left. Rodolphus had some friends to see, so he would be staying in Paris for a few more nights. Nights during which she hoped the Dark Lord would visit her…

XXX

Voldemort was waiting for her in the meeting room. Without even knocking, she opened the door to find her master by the fire. The room was as quiet as always, one could only hear the echo of her heels.

''I'm back, my Lord,'' she said while bowing.

He turned around and quickly told her to get straight up.

''How was France, my dear Bella? Since you are wearing a triumphant smile, I guess you have accomplished everything I asked you to. I am not surprised, you rarely disappoint me.''

He took the bag Bella had prepared for him, and told her she was dismissed. Bellatrix had expected a little bit more gratitude, actually. She wasn't mad, only quite disappointed.

''Will I head back to France soon, my Lord?'' Bellatrix asked, immediately regretting her words.

Voldemort turned around, a smirk on his face.

''My dear Bellatrix, you are smart. I expected you would have guessed by now. Use your head, Bellatrix,'' he said calmly.

Suddenly, it hit her.

''Y-you want to invade France as well, my L-lord?'' she stammered.

The Dark Lord let out a hysterical, but evil laugh.

''Everything is going according to plan in England, Bella, we have almost won this war. The Potter boy won't be able to survive forever. I will find him, and kill him. Then there will be no limits, no boundaries. The world is so terrified of me. I am the darkest wizard it has ever seen. It is only my destiny to rule them all. But don't worry, my sweet, everything will come in time. For now, don't worry about France, Germany or any other country. We need to prove our superiority here before we try to invade any other.''

Then the Dark Lord sat in his usual chair, at the end of the table.

''Now go to your room, and wait for me. You have been so good, maybe you are right and do deserve a treat after all,'' he said with a wink.

Bellatrix needn't be told twice. She dashed out of the room and into her own, breathless with a mix of anticipation and excitement. The first shock having worn off, she didn't feel any fear towards her master's plans. She only felt thrilled.

XXX

**HELLO MY LOVELIES XOXOX**

**I have to say an awful thing happened to me… It's called school. Yep that crap is back, and I actually have to attend my class in order to finish my literature studies (four months left baby ;) ) I'm actually live from my school cafeteria with my second giant cup of coffee of the day. It is going to be a long one I can tell. (For the Canadians, let's say that one of my teacher sounds like je just got out of the CBC channel. ANNOYIIING)**

**For those who are wondering, my trips went well, it was cold as shit in Florida (as expected), and actually burned the skin on my collarbone in South America because of the sun. Ah good times ;) And when I came back home it was -35 degrees and lost the car in the airport parking because of the snow… Good times… -_-**

**Thx to Inkfire, who corrected this chapter. She is a blessing xoxoxo  
>The other blessing in my life is my little Victory87. She is giving me the love I need in this time of need. I love her from the bottom of my heart. xoxox <strong>

**Love, Eva**

_Relationships have all been bad  
>Mine've been like Verlaine's and Rimbaud<br>But there's no way I can compare  
>All those scenes to this affair<br>Yer gonna make me lonesome when you go_

_Yer gonna make me wonder what I'm doin'  
>Stayin' far behind without you<br>Yer gonna make me wonder what I'm sayin'  
>Yer gonna make me give myself a good talkin' to<em>

_I'll look for you in old Honolulu  
>San Francisco, Ashtabula<br>Yer gonna have to leave me now, I know_

_You're gonna make me lonesome when you good-Bob Dylan_

**I just adore this song. **


	20. Cissy's Biggest Mistake

**Always?**

Chapter twenty  
>Cissy's biggest mistake<span>

Bellatrix was quickly getting dressed, sitting on Voldemort's bed. The night had been amazing, and she would have stayed longer if only she could. Unfortunately, she had promised her sister that she would visit. She needed company, as Lucius was still in Azkaban.

Furthermore, since Voldemort had had a secret talk with Draco, the poor boy spent all his time alone, lost in thought. Obviously he didn't want to talk to his mother – like every 16-year-old boy – which made Narcissa feel completely helpless. Previously, she had asked Bellatrix to talk to the Dark Lord, in order to discover why Draco was acting bizarrely, but Bella couldn't. Voldemort had always been clear to her: she was to mind her own business, nothing more.

As she was speeding up to get her clothes on, Voldemort's hand rested on her arm.

''Why don't you stay with me a little longer, Bella?''

She was flabbergasted. The Dark Lord actually wanted her to stay and cuddle up… Suddenly, meeting her sister did not seem that important anymore.

She carefully lay next to Voldemort, still unsure of whether her mind had made up these words. She didn't dare to touch him, and kept a safe distance between them. Her hands were resting on her thighs, and her eyes were as round as saucers.

''What is it with you?'' her Lord asked.

Bellatrix didn't even have the time to stammer an answer; he pushed her out of the bed roughly.

''I've spoiled you too much during the last few weeks, you've turned into a prissy bitch,'' he snarled.

XXX

In her boudoir, Narcissa was waiting for Bellatrix, in vain. After two hours of anticipation, she guessed that her sister was probably with the Dark Lord. She sighed profoundly, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her sister was obsessed with the man. No matter how much he hurt her, she would always go back to him whenever he asked for her.

Narcissa wondered for a minute whether she was responsible for this whole situation. _**No, because no matter how much I tried to protect her, she didn't want to listen, I have done everything I could to save her; but she didn't want to be saved from him**_, she thought.

She remembered the first time Bellatrix had told her about this mysterious man. It was a long time ago, back when she was still at school, free for summer break. It had been a special summer, because Bellatrix was not spending it at home. Narcissa hadn't had a clue where she was back then, and her parents wouldn't tell her the truth. They lied to her face, trying to make her think that Bellatrix was gone with Rodolphus, her fiancé-to-be at the time. Then one night, a black crow had knocked on her window, with a letter in his beak.

_My dear Cissy,_

_I feel that you are the only one who can possibly understand the situation I am in, little sister, and that you and only you can empathize with my feelings. I need to talk to someone, and I cannot think of anyone but you. As you have probably already guessed, I am not on a trip to Ireland with Rodolphus. Mom and Dad didn't want to tell you where I actually was, and I have to respect their decision, even though I do not agree. However, it is becoming unbearable, I truly need you._

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you can't stop thinking about him? Been so in love that it actually hurts?_

_I've met someone, Narcissa. A man. But he is not like any other person you can bump into on Diagon Alley. When I first saw him, I knew my life was about to take a drastic turn. I didn't know whether he was angel or demon, but I was willing to give up everything I had for him right away._

_He has that something I can never get enough of. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him. He has this extremely powerful aura, whenever he is around I just feel… good. His touch is absolutely magnetizing. He leaves me craving more on every occasion._

_Lately, we've been spending much more time together, and we grew closer. It only confirmed how much I wanted him. Narcissa, I am in love with the man like I have never been with anyone before. He is just so special, so perfect._

_At first he told me to run away as fast as I could. He is not a good man, Cissy. He is a villain, a very dark wizard. But I just couldn't leave him. Every time he would ask me to go away only made me want him to corrupt me even more; I wanted to taste his poison. For him, I would risk it all._

_Then, he understood that I would always be faithful to him and his behaviour suddenly changed. He became very protective with me. When he is around, I feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me. He is always looking out for me. I know now that he wishes I was completely his. He also became very possessive. For instance, he sent Rodolphus away for three months when he learnt that we were kind of seeing each other. He doesn't know that we are supposed to get engaged, and I really don't have a clue how he will handle that. I don't even know how I will handle being married to someone I don't give a crap about. I feel like I have given my heart to the mysterious man I've been talking about. I will never be faithful to anybody else, as long as he still breathes._

_And I can't be angry at him. It is just impossible for me to spend more than one minute frustrated, even when we fight terribly. The last time I tried to ignore him, it didn't last long. After two days of torture, I went straight back into his arms, crying and begging him to forgive me for my foolishness. As you can see, it is not very effective._

_However, we can't be together for several reasons. It's killing me from the inside. I cannot believe that I will never be with the man of my dreams._

_Narcissa, it is during these dark times that I miss you all the more. When it comes to love, you always know the right things to say. I cannot wait to see you again, my dear little sister. I hope you are doing fine._

_I'll see you soon enough,_

_Love, Bellatrix_

Narcissa couldn't help but think she should have told her back then to forget about the mysterious man, who was Voldemort, of course, and to focus on Rodolphus. Telling her to fight for their love was possibly the biggest mistake she had ever made.

XXX

**Hey remember me? I'm not dead, just very busy. And I'm sorry btw :(**

**It is a very personal chapter because Bella's letter was inspired by a letter I've written myself a long time ago about a boy. I thought it was cute, and could easily be adapted. **

**It was my birthday yesterday! It was so freaking nice, thanks to my two best friends. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to publish something again, in a week, a month, two days…Who knows? But stay tuned, I am planning to finish this story sometime in the summer. **

**So have a good Easter, let's all eat tons of chocolate and be hyper-active for two weeks xoxoxo **** Did you know that chocolate was a natural antidepressant? **** Yes dearies, so it's completely fine to eat chocolate when you don't feel good or when you've crossed a dementor.**

**I love you all, take care. **


	21. The Dark Lord's Deed

**Always?**

Chapter Twenty-One  
>The Dark Lord's Deed<span>

Since the whole wizarding world had learnt that Voldemort was back, a new era had begun. A very dark one. Even the weather had changed: it was even grimmer and rainier than usual. Everyone was continuously on their guard. If mothers could avoid going to Diagon Alley, they would certainly take the opportunity. Men walked a bit faster, ready to start running. It really felt like the last time.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Bellatrix were having tea in the living room. Bellatrix was pleased with the current situation: she knew the population was terrified, and soon the Ministry would also be Voldemort's. In a short time, she would be queen. At that thought, she smiled.

However, things were not going so well for the other Black sister as for Bellatrix. She worried too much about Draco. She knew that he was hiding something from her. Judging by his behaviour, it was probably serious. She had always been close to Draco, and he had never hidden something important from her before. She wished Lucius were here, to take care of their son.

''Bellatrix, I know we already talked about this, but I'm going to ask you again. Would you please talk to Draco? You are my last hope.''

Bella rolled her eyes. Was her sister asking her to deliberately disobey the Dark Lord?

''You know I cannot do anything on that matter, sister. Plus, if He learned that Draco told me his secret mission, he would kill him. Narcissa, just trust the Dark Lord would you? He knows what he is doing.''

Narcissa decided it was enough on the matter. Her sister was just cold to the core sometimes. When it came to Voldemort, she was unreliable. They continued to chat over unimportant subjects. Even if the discussion was not very relevant, it relaxed both of them. It was nice to finally speak of something else than plans and raids.

They talked a lot about their old house and how Narcissa missed their summers spent there. It was a bit more on the countryside than both Malfoy and Lestrange Manor. They remembered running together in the fields, swimming in the lake nearby and picking flowers.

''If you could, would you go back to these times?'' Cissy asked.

''That's an irrelevant question, Cissy, because we can't. It's impossible,'' Bellatrix replied, taking a sip of tea.

Narcissa sighed. Nevertheless, her big sister was right: they could never go back to being the innocent children they once were.

''Do you remember when I pushed Lucius in the swamp?''

Narcissa laughed loudly. She did remember that day. It was a long time ago, after Bellatrix and Lucius's first year in Hogwarts. They had grown terribly self-confident, and decided to explore every bit of the manor's ground. They had walked for at least twenty minutes, Bellatrix carrying Narcissa on her back for half of the trip. While Rodolphus was cursing a frog, Lucius had bent over to get a closer look at a lily pad. Bellatrix, being herself, took advantage of that and pushed him. He had nearly drowned that day, but it was worth the good laugh they had, according to Rodolphus. Their mother had been furious when the poor boy got home, dirty and smelling like crap. When Bellatrix explained, obviously lying about the whole story, that Lucius had ''accidentally tripped on a rock'' and that unfortunately, she hadn't had time to catch him, Druella didn't believe her.

Out of nowhere, Dolohov and Greyback appeared into the room. Bellatrix barely lifted an eyebrow. Narcissa, on the other hand, was quite surprised. The older witch got up.

''Tell me everything, boys.''

reyback started to talk.

''Everything went according to your plan, Bellatrix. It was perfect. In addition, we didn't face any problems, nor any Aurors. They must all be in hiding. ''

Bellatrix was, for once, proud of the two men.

''Good. And the bridge?''

Dolohov was the one to speak this time.

''It is currently resting in the Thames.''

Bellatrix smirked.

''I knew my plan was perfect. Report to the Dark Lord immediately, he is in the library. Thank you, gentlemen. I trust that Ollivander is already locked up in the cellar?''

Both man nodded.

''It was great to work with you boys, as always. You can leave us now.''

Greyback and Dolohov left the room as fast as they had come in. Bellatrix wore a triumphant smile. Her plan had worked; it was like a ton of bricks was removed from her shoulders. Although the plan had been quite simple, there were so many things that could make it fail. Voldemort would undoubtedly be pleased at the news, even more so when he'd learn that the destruction of a Muggle bridge had been included in the plan.

''Congratulations big sister, successful as always,'' Narcissa commented.

Bellatrix smirked in response. She was in a much better mood now.

''As you said, as always. Anyway I have to go too, the Dark Lord will want to speak to me. I think he'll have another assignment for me… I can't wait to find out what is next, now that I've proven I was capable of elaborating great plans. ''

She kissed her sister on both cheeks, and grabbed her wand from the coffee table as she left.

XXX

Shocked was the right word to describe Bellatrix's state when she realised what her Lord had just implied.

''You mean that Draco is meant to do it, my Lord?''

The Dark Lord smiled, as though he found that the situation he had just put the Malfoy family into was highly amusing.

''It's an honour, don't you think?''

''Yes, of course my Lord, but Draco is a bit… how could I put this… I don't know if my nephew has the guts for such a deed. He is only a child after all…'' Bellatrix quickly answered.

He didn't respond to her last comment, he just left the parlor.

Bellatrix couldn't help but to freak out a little. Draco was not ready for this. And she was not ready to see her family covered in shame because that prissy kid had no stomach for killing. Had he ever used the spell, even once, on a rat? Probably not.

Luckily for everyone, the Dark Lord had ordered Bellatrix to teach him some handy magical skills. She would start with Occlumency. She knew that old fart Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate a minute before intruding into the poor boy's mind. Also, she had to show him how to duel properly. There were so many things to do, and so little time.

She ran to Draco's bedroom and entered. She didn't even bother knocking. The kid was there, sitting on his bed, his head resting in his hands. His eyes were red and shadowed with immense bags. Clearly the young Malfoy was missing his beauty sleep…

His arm was red, covered in blood. Underneath, the Dark Mark was burning his sensitive flesh.

''Leave me alone, aunt Bellatrix.''

She continued to walk towards him. Grabbing his hand, she shook him roughly.

''DRACO. First of all, you will pay respect to your aunt. Secondly, the Dark Lord told me. He will not back down on his decision. You will have to man up for this one, kid. If you fail, our whole family is going to be doomed. I am not going to let you ruin everything. If you want your father to be out of Azkaban one day, you shall have to accomplish your mission, like it or not. Thankfully for you, our Lord had granted me permission to assist you. I'll teach you everything I know, and we will just hope for the best.''

She took his arm, and looked at his brand new tattoo.

''There isn't games anymore, Malfoy. It's not a matter of failing at tests any longer, it's a matter of life and death. It doesn't matter now that you're just a child, you are one of us. The Aurors, Dumbledore or Harry Potter will all kill you if they get a chance to.''

Draco looked terrified. And so he should be. He was unable to speak, nor to move. Her aunt being involved in such a sensitive situation as this one meant that their Lord was dead serious. In addition, working with Bellatrix scared him. His mother had told him several times that he had nothing to fear when it came to her, but he couldn't help it.

''Your thoughts are incredibly loud, we're going to start with Occlumency, as I planned. And Draco, I don't want you to tell your mother. I will. ''

After three hours of non-stop Occlumency training, the blond found himself on the floor, not willing to move a single limb. Bellatrix even wondered if she had broken him. She grabbed his arms, and tossed him onto his bed.

''Well, I think we'll call it a night. You almost impressed me, Draco. You are very much like your father when he was your age.''

Draco's eyes lit up.

''Like my father?''

Bellatrix sat on the armchair near his bed.

''Yes, on so many levels Draco. We've spent most of our lives together, your father and I. Except for your mother, I think I am the one who knows him best. We went on several long missions together with your uncle Rodolphus, we lived for months together. He changed a lot over the years, and I bet you will too. Now close your eyes, try to go to sleep; tomorrow we will continue the lessons. Next week, we'll have to focus on Unforgivable Curses. Did you ever use the Killing Curse, Draco?''

Draco swallowed loudly. He knew his aunt would make fun of him.

''N-never.''

She smirked.

''So you are a virgin,'' she said, looking excited.

Draco didn't exactly appreciate the sexual reference her aunt had made.

''I shall go now. I want you in the garden at nine o'clock sharp.''

That evening, Draco went to bed with the most terrible headache ever. The worst was that he knew the training sessions would not stop until he went back to Hogwarts. Like every other night, he had nightmares. He always dreamed that he was dead.

So much pressure was resting on his shoulders, he was not sure he could handle this. He knew that carrying out the deed his Lord had given him was the only way he could make things right for his family. But could he really kill Dumbledore? After all, he was one of the greatest wizards of all times. On the other hand, did he really have a choice? If Dumbledore would spare his life, Voldemort would unquestionably not. He was trapped. Trapped in a situation much bigger than him.

XXX

Bellatrix was unable to sleep that night. She couldn't bring herself to stop thinking for a minute. She wondered why the Dark Lord wanted Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore. It was absolutely insane. The odds that the boy would fail were astronomical. She knew she had to find a way to make sure the task would be accomplished, without having to kill the Headmaster herself.

But the most urgent thing to do was to find a way to announce to her sister that Draco had to kill the second greatest wizard of all times. Narcissa would lose it as soon as she understood that her son would be in great danger.

Since there was no decent way to do it, Bellatrix decided she would go straight to her sister, in the middle of the night, and reveal the secret. She got up quietly, and walked slowly to her sister's room. Narcissa was not sleeping either. By the look on Cissy's face, Bellatrix knew she had figured out that something was quite wrong.

Bella expected tears, and tears there were.

After an awful lot of screaming, Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix.

''It's time to go see Severus.''

XXX

**Hello lovelies**

**Yeah update! I personnaly love this chapter! I was not a fan of Draco nor Narcissa in the first place, but I actually love them both… So more Draco & Cissy coming up.**

**And more Bellamort-ness. Of course. **

**I was planning on writing next chapter pretty soon. ( I promise )**

**And I have nothing else to say… Except that I'm re-writing my story **_**When We Were Young**_**. And I think I've done a good job so far. It is the story of some of the character when they were back at Hogwarts. You can check it out and leave a review. (If you already read the story, please not that I've changed some details, and I'm currently writing next chapter.) The story included **

**Sirius/Every other girls on earth  
>BellaJames…Bella/Rodolphus… Bella/Voldepoo  
>JamesLily  
>NarcissaLucius  
>AndromedaTed  
>And much more… (they're teenager, they make out with everybody)<strong>


	22. I Got You

''Narcissa for Merlin's sake would you listen to me for just a minute. You cannot just march to Snape's for help, the Dark Lord has forbid you to do so. In addition, what do you want him to do? He is simply rubbish.''

No matter what Bellatrix said that morning, her sister wouldn't listen. They were both in the master bedroom, where Cissy was putting on her boots. At first, Bella didn't think Narcissa was dead serious about asking Severus for help. However, Cissy was. She was completely sure that the potion master would help her for some unknown reason.

''Why do you think Snape is going to offer you his help anyway? It's not like you two are still very close. Face it Narcissa, I'm the one the Dark Lord trusts, not him. I'm taking care of Draco he will be ready soon. You'll have nothing to fear as long as he is under my wing!''

Narcissa, still not talking to her sister, put on a black rain coat.

'' Okay, if you want it that way; I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone to Spinner's End by yourself. It's a muggle neighborhood, you never know what these disgusting muggles are up to.

As Bellatrix was roughly putting on her own boots, Narcissa sat beside her. Her eyes were still red from crying every tears her body could produce last night. For the first time in two days, she spoke to Bellatrix.

'' How did we let that happen sister? ''

Bellatrix had a very puzzled look.

''Everything is perfectly fine''

''Nothing is fine. Nothing will ever be fine again.''

Bellatrix couldn't disagree more with her sister.

''Cissy, the war will be over so soon, everything is in place for the Dar Lord to rule our world. Once it will be all over, you will be the happiest housewife on earth. But we all need to make sacrifices in order to win. Now let's go. The sooner we'll be back here, the better it will be. ''

XXX

_After Snape made the Unbreakable Vow, the sisters are leaving the house _

The sisters were escorted back to the street by Wormtail. They were both feeling way better. Narcissa was now sure that her precious child would be protected in case of emergency. Bellatrix, for her part, had found a way to make sure Draco's task would be accomplished. Plus, she had put Snape's life in danger. The idea of making him do the Unbreakable Vow was just brilliant. The sister's trip had been way more interesting than Bellatrix thought.

And above, seeing Wormtail work as a house elf for Snape was delightful. She had never liked the man. At school, he was always hanging out with James Potter. He was as irrelevant back then as he was on that day. Also, she couldn't help herself to doubt of his loyalty toward the Dark Lord. After all, he has been a friend of Sirius and Lupin for so long. However, she didn't worry too much about it: she knew that the silver hand he got from the Dark Lord was not on his arm only for decoration purpose…

''Let's just go home right now Bella, it's cold and rainy here I hate it''

Bella looked around her.

''You are right. This place is disgusting and infested with Muggles. How could they live here? The river is filed with litter and all the houses are practically identical. ''

Within a second, Bellatrix and Narcissa were back in Malfoy Manor, taking off their wet clothes. Narcissa jumped into a pair of delicate high heels, while Bellatrix was lacing up another pair of leather boots.

''I'm starving and freezing, I'll make soup. Care to join me?''

Bellatrix accepted the invitation with a smile. She loved when her sister was cooking. Narcissa had tried to teach Bellatrix, but it had been unsuccessful. She had only managed to burn every meal she made. Every time, Narcissa had asked her sister the same question: '' Why are you more than capable of doing every potion on earth, but you cannot bake a cake without setting the kitchen on fire?''

Bellatrix was watching the rain fall on the window of the manor. It's been a long time since she had seen her Lord. She missed him. Last time they talked, he was laughing of her family, and left without eve saying good bye. She was not mad at him, of course, but she would have appreciated a little more care. She closed her eyes and imagined he was sat right beside her.

She was brought back to reality by the hot steam of the soup. They ate quietly, both overwhelmed and exhausted after the long day.

After Narcissa was done with the dishes, Bellatrix went straight to bed. The day had been exhausting; a good night sleep would be greatly appreciated. When she got to her room, she noticed that Rodolphus was not there yet. She could hardly care about him, so she didn't wonder where he was. She simply slipped into the covers in a long black night dress, and closed both eyes.

She started automatically to think about her dear Master. So many times had passed since she saw him last. She had no idea of where he was or what he was doing. Sometimes, she liked to imagine what his activities were. This time, she figured out he was out to get some powerful dark artifact. She knew a couple vampires from Transylvania who had promised him objects of inestimable value.

As she was about to drift off to sleep, with the thoughts of Voldemort, a cold hand was laid on her forehead. She smiled viciously knowing who that hand belonged to.

''I have a task for you my sweet. Go find Horace Slughorn. Convince him to join us. Many had tried before you, nobody has quite succeeded yet. He is a very clever man Bellatrix, but I don't need to warn you, do I? If I'm correct, you were part of the Slug Club, just as me. Go get him. There is one rule Bellatrix, you shall not harm or kill him.''

Just as Bellatrix was getting up to touch him, he vanished into black smoke. She obviously felt deception because she didn't get to have a real conversation with him, but she was also filled with pride. The Dark Lord had trusted her with a very delicate task. Going to Slughorn and asking him to join the Death Eaters was not a piece of cake.

She immediately started to get dress again since she had a lot to do. First she had to figure out where Slughorn was hiding, then she had to make up a plan to make him agree to join them. She was asking him to join the deadliest organisation of the entire Wizarding World, not a book club.

As she was putting on make up, Rodolphus came in the room, way too intoxicated to notice she was up. She watched him collapse on the bed. He felt asleep completely dressed; he even had his shoes on. She shrugged her shoulder and continued to apply concealer.

Suddenly, she hear his voice.

''Where on earth are you going Bellatrix? It's 4 in the morning come back to bed with me''

She sighed loudly.

'' I have an assignment. I don't know when I'll be back.''

''Hey remember your first solo assignment back at the funeral of this guy…''

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

''Would you shut your mouth? I'm leaving now, have a good night.''

She was a woman on a mission, not even her drunken ass husband would stop her.

XXX

A bit less that 24 hours later, she was standing right in front of a Muggle's house in Northern England. Her ex professor had hid himself very well, but not well enough to escape from Bellatrix.

She stepped into the house to find a complete mess. However, the other Death Eaters had warned her. Slughorn had staged this in order to make intruders go away. Right in the entrance, she had spotted the shelf. Only members of the Slug Club had their pictures up there. She looked quickly, long enough that her portrait had been moved to the back, where you couldn't see it. She had expected this. Nevertheless, the fact that it wasn't totally removed spoke way more.

She continued her way to the living room where she finally stopped walking. Something was not right with this room. She could feel it. She started to analyze it carefully. Chandeliers were on the floor and the fire place was completely destroyed. Then, it hit her: the armchair. It was in perfect condition, while the rest of the room was in a total mess. Her trademark smirked appear on her face, and she started to laugh loudly.

''Got you Professor''

XXX

**Yes I am still alive.**

**I am sorry I had a very busy summer so far. I actually went to London for 10 days, and may I say I've fallen in love with it. I've fallen in love with Europe in general. It was crazy, I would defenetly move there in the future. But what is even more crazy is that…**

**I met… SNAPPPEEEE!**

**Yes I did met Alan Rickman in a theater in London. You are all jealous I know MOUHAHHAHAH! Therefore, I now understand why Snape has fan girls. It's true that he has that something…**

**And I've been working like… 60 hours a week. So I have no tan AT ALL. No, Non, Niet. Shame on me. **

**Plus, I've been going to a great deal of manifestations. As you might know, we are in the middle of a social crisis concerning education here in Quebec where I live. The government wanted to raised the tutition fees and we students kinda answered: No, go fuck yourself. And The government answered: I don't care about you, please go back to play Diablo 3 on your computer. Since then, it's like a student revolution. But it's actually really nice to be part of it. So go red squares!**

**NOW SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT.**

**I need, as a human being, reviews. I get a lot of ''fallow'' or ''favorite''. It is really nice, greatly appreciated, buuuuuut I would like REVIEWWS PLEASE****.**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<br>S**

**I also have to mention that I havent sent this chapter to my beta because I wanted to publish it right away. So there you go, still hot, fresh out of the oven.**

**A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AWAY**

**Oh and if you want to learn about this first assignement that Rodolphus was talking about, it should be up as a new one shot really soon! **


	23. Collapsed in Madness

Always?

The armchair quickly unfolded before Bella's eyes. She had to admit that her ex professor was great at hiding. She would had never found him if only he had been a bit more carefull.

Horace Slughorn got up rapidly after gaining his human form. From his face, Bellatrix knew he was terrified. He stepped back when Bellatrix raised her wand. She enjoyed the situation so much. It was her time to be in position of authority now, the role were reversed for once.

She gave a look at Slughorn. He had changed since she last saw him more than 20 years ago. He had lost weight and a great deal of hair. The crumbling man strangely looked younger than before. She narrowed her sight to his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, he probably didn't had a good night sleep since a long time. Being chase after by Death Eater was probably exhausting.

''Please Bellatrix don't hurt me''

She couldn't help but to laugh. If it was not for her master's order, he would be bleeding and screaming. However, Bellatrix supposed he didn't knew that she wasn't allowed to harm him in anyway.

''I won't harm you old man if you tell me what I want to hear''' Bellatrix said.'' First of all, why are you hiding? Is the place the Dark Lord has offered you not prestigious enough. He has been kind to you over the years Professor, I hope you will take that in consideration in your decision-making process. He personally sent me to ask you if you would care to join us.''

Slughorn had no intention to join them. Anyway he had already accepted Dumbledore's offer...

''It is very kind of you my dear Bellatrix, I will think about it seriously and then...''

Bellatrix cursed a half-destroyed chair inches away from the professor, it exploded loudly.

''You know just as well as me that the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting. I need you to tell me right now what your decision is. If, for reason I wouldn't understand, you don't accept my offer, I will have to convince you'', Bellatrix said, while brushing her wand against her red lips.

She heard Slughorn swallow. She knew she had him. He was afraid of her, and she liked it.

'' I remember when you were first introduced to me, you were 15 years old. You were certainly not as tall and not as beautiful as you are today. I knew who you were, and that is exactly why I let you in the Slug Club. I knew Tom had already took you under his wing. I imagined you were going to grow up to be a grand witch. I also knew you were going to be sadistic and dangerous. But I never thought you would fall for him as hard as you did. I did nothing to prevent it from happening because I couldn't. If only I could go back in time and...''

The Death Eater sat on a couch stained with what appeared to be blood and started to clap.

''What a touching story. I would definitely listen to you complain about life, but I do have a busy schedule. So what is it going to be Horace, do you want to be with us, or do you want to be against us.''

Slughorn smiled.

''Actually Miss Black, or should I say Miss Lestrange, I will have to decline your offer. I already accepted to go back in Hogwarts as a teacher. Dumbledore was here before you.''

Her blood was boiling in her vains, she could feel her temperate rising, and her face getting red. Dumbledore. That fucking Dumbledore. She was feeling like she could tore her ex professor piece by peice, and then fed it to Greyback. However, the Dark Lord had forbade her to do so.

She needed to find a way to turn this around to their advantage.

''You being a teacher doesn't disqualify you. Actually, we could really use someone to be our ears and eyes in Hogwarts. Professor, I'm offering you a deal you cannot refuse. You don't have the luxury to send me back to the manor without you. Accept, or you will have to face consequences.''

Horace Slughorn smiled again but this time, he even showed his teeth.

''Bellatrix, little Bellatrix. If you were allowed to hurt me, you would already have. Tom didn't grant you the permission, and you will never defy him. So, you will go back to where you came from and announce him that you've failed. By the time he is done with you, I will be in the castle, where you can't get me. ''

She could not believe her ears. Where did all of this bravery came from? She thought Slughorn was a wimpy man, and would automatically surrender at her sight. Looks like she was wrong.

She was furious. She couldn't go back empty handed to Him. She didn't want to deceive him again. Her family was falling from his grace, it was crucial that she brought back some good news. Bellatrix decided that shouting at the man was probably not the best way to convince him. She was willing to do anything to get him.

''How can you possibly pair with Dumbledore? Come with me, let me take you where you belong to. You are after all professor, one of the best Potion Master I've ever met. You deserve a place with the best wizards there are. Look at your shelf. Half of the people I see are on our side now. Just say yes Professor, you know you want to. Be true to yourself. You are a Slytherin, just like me. Trust me.

She tried to help him up but he never took her. He stood up straight before her and let out a little, but very firm ''no''.

Bellatrix felt the urge to punch him in the stomach. She wished she could kick him in the ribs, strangle him, curse him and watch the blood spread on the floor. However, she would get killed if she only dared. Since there was nothing to do, she took once last look at the old man, swearing to herself that she would kill him when the time would be right, and went directly back to the Malfoy Manor.

XXX

She collapsed on the floor of her bedroom. Luckily for her, it was empty. She punched to floor as hard as she could. Bellatrix didn't stop until her bloody knuckles. However, she couldn't feel the pain: she was too upset.

Once she had completely ruined the wooded floor, she got up then violently threw the nearest mirror at the wall. It hit a framed picture of Narcissa and her. Both object crashed on the floor, leaving tons of pointy fragments. She couldn't help but to think about how her Master would be angry. She was truly pathetic. She was not even able to handle simple tasks like bringing her ex Professor to join their rank. She was weak. She was unworthy of receiving any attention from the Dark Lord.

In her madness, she continued to destroy the room without thinking. That was Bella's biggest problem; it was too much acting, not enough thinking.

She finally stopped when there was nothing left to demolish. She rested on the ground, not minding the sharp piece of glasses cutting her body. She enjoyed the silent moment. All she could hear was her heavy breathe. Bella was feeling abnormally calm. May be it was from quenching that thirst for chaos.

She never knew how much time passed before someone eventually came in and picked her up. At that point, she was somewhere near unconsciousness. She let her mind fly away, drifting off to Merlin knows where. She didn't want to live anymore. She had failed Voldemort so bad. Her entire family was going downhill. The worst was that she had come to realized that she was not half the woman she was before Azkaban.

She let herself go that night, thinking how sweet it would be to die. Unfortunately, her death was not schedule for that night in someone's agenda.

XXX

She opened her eyes with difficulty. At first, all she could see was some spots of different bright colors. Little by little, she started to feel grass under her hands and to smell the delightful perfume of roses. She understood that she was probably in some kind of a garden.

As soon as she started to see clearly, her mind begun to be fuzzy. Where was she? She absolutely had no memories of such a beautiful garden. It reminded her of the Black Manor's garden, only in less gloomy.

She picked herself up and explored. To her left, there was an entrance, probably leading to a maze made of bushes. On the other side, there was a big door, entirely made of grey stone. She let her delicate hand brush again the cold door. Curiosity got the best of her so she tried to open it. Tragically, she was not strong enough.

She glanced at her other option. She had no desire what so ever to get into a maze without her wand. She got closer, trying to see more of the strange entrance. It didn't look like a dangerous path to fallow. She decided that the door was much more interesting, mostly because she couldn't open it.

By the time she had turned around, roses had grew on the stone. Feeling a little bit impatiente, she tried to move them with her hand in a harsh movement. The pricks of the roses tore the skin of her palm open. She let out a little scream. Afterwards, something unbelievable happened: her skin started to heal by itself. Bellatrix stared at her hand, only thinking that she had to find a way out if this place...

XXX

**Hi Guys xoxo**

**I am so truly sorry, it's been months since I updated -_-**

**But I do have 2 good excuses... First of all it's called school. As you might know, there was this general student strike. Nearly 300 000 student here in Quebec decided to simply stop going to classes, because our Prime Minister wanted to make university even more expensive... So I've been caught in manifestations, assembly and riots for two whole months. We had election in Quebec and finally, the Prime Minister wasn't re-elected, the minister of Education either. And we are victorious, because the plan of our ex Prime Minister was cancelled. So we went back to school. But the catch is: we have to finish our session of 4 months in 2...**

**And I've started University. **

**But the great news is: The new prime minster, who is actually a woman (our first female in power) cancelled the raise of the tutition fees so everyting is getting back to normal. I'll have way much more time since I won't spend my time manifesting around. **

**So I love you all, I hope that you are still reading this. If you are leave me a review just to let me know. **

**Love, Eva**


	24. Next Thing I Know

**Always?**

Chapter twenty-four  
>Next Thing I Know I Was Killing Her... Me?<br>

He was in his chair, looking at her from times to times. Nagini was wondering around, probably looking for something to kill. Time had stop since Voldemort had found Bellatrix in her bedroom, cover of her own blood. It took him quite a while before he understood she had put deliberately herself in some kind of a coma in order to survive the endless shame. However, the Dark Lord had no intention of making her leave this state. He would wait for her to be ready.

The good thing was that he couldn't doubt of her loyalty.

She had always fascinated him. He never came close to understand her through all those years. The mystery had started when he first met her. She was the first woman to actually interest him for her magic skills. He knew way before he met her that people described her as _unusual, _but he truly felt it when she dared to look him in the eyes. From that moment, he knew he had to have her to himself. As she grew up, she became more and more puzzling and he almost became addicted. It is only when she left Hogwarts for good to move in the Riddle manor that he evaluated how sick and twisted her mind was really. And he liked it so much. What was the most fascinating with her was that even if she was married to Rodolphus, she would still be loyal to Voldemort. Loyal to a point where is he had ask her to kill her husband, she would have done it. She would have walk through hell and back just to please him. Voldemort was also puzzled by how fearless she was, while being so fragile. One single spell was all it was necessary to kill her; nevertheless Bellatrix was always on the first line of every battlefield, no matter how dangerous it was. May be she was simply suicidal. No, she had sunk in one of the darkest shade of love...

Her body was also mesmerizing to him. Her skin was so pale, as white as snow. She looked like a she was made in porcelain. Her hair was black as coal, just like her eyes. Her eyes... Those big eyes with which she would look at him with such admiration. How could someone have so immense eyes and be so blind at the same time? How many times had he repeated _Hasn't anyone told you Bellatrix, I cannot love_. She didn't want or couldn't believe him. She persisted; she had always been so annoyingly perseverant. She didn't not give up until he changed speech.

And shouldn't have changed his speech. When he thought about the night in the graveyard, he felt simply bad. What on this earth had made him act like this? He had been a total stranger to himself. He didn't love Bellatrix, never did and never will. He didn't have time for this childish game. He was way too busy trying to take over the ministry. Bellatrix was a fine woman, but he could never give her what she wanted.

He looked at her again. She was so beautiful, lying there unconscious. If he had wanted to, he could have done anything with her. She was in a state where nothing could bring her back to reality. The Dark Lord was tempted; he could have had his way with her body. For the first time in years she would have been totally under his control.

As Voldemort was truly considering the idea, he was disturbed by Snape, who entered the room in a hurry.

''Master I am sorry for my lateness, I was caught with Dumbledore. After I've learnt the news about Bellatrix, I immediately heated my cauldrons, therefore I already have what is needed to get her out of this coma''

The Dark Lord smirked a little.

''It is very considerate of you Snape, I see that you care about your colleagues, but I've decided to wait for Bellatrix to wake up. There is a reason why her mind refuses to face reality. I want to see how she will deal with that. You can leave now. ''

Snape left the room disappointed. He thought he could have gain Voldemort's admiration tonight, but he was going home empty handed. The school year was going to start soon; he needed to take full advantage of the time left with the Dark Lord to show Voldemort how he could trust him.

''One last thing Severus: if someone asks you if you've seen Bella, you will answer that she was sent on a mission abroad. I don't want my Death Eaters to know that I keep her in my home and that she is harmed. Understood?''

''Yes Master'', Snape replied quickly.

He couldn't help to realized how weird the situation was. In fact, it was not like the Dark Lord to play nurse with anyone, even with the followers he held in high regards. There was something going on between him and that psycho. Something even more meaningful than just their normal physical relationship. Snape was well aware of the little visits Bellatrix paid the Dark Lord, but he never thought he would actually care for her at the point of taking care of her after she has been wounded. At that thought, Severus asked himself another question. What happened to Bellatrix? Was she really on a mission, or was Voldemort hiding something from him? If he was in fact hiding something, it was a tragedy. He couldn't fall from his good grace. Snape's role in the Order was too much important. He had to find a way to earn back Voldemort's trust.

XXX

''I'm lost. Definitely lost''

Bellatrix was finally decided to explore the maze. It turned out not to be a brilliant idea. She had ended up in a strange place. Again. The wall would sometimes move closer to each other, almost killing Bellatrix every time.

She wanted to leave, to close her eyes and die, so that she would stop feeling that pain. The unbearable pain of having failed her Lord.

XXX

Nothing was less pleasant for Narcissa and Draco to leave the manor. Therefore, they didn't have the choice: Draco needed to get his school furniture. They walked quickly in the muggle London, trying not to attract attention. They would have enough later on. They knew that they would be creating a commotion on Diagon Alley.

They went through the streets to find the Leaky Cauldron, trying to circulate between the tourists and the civilians. Draco wore a disgusted expression. He had always hated muggles. There were so weak so foolish. They were totals ignorant of what the world was truly like. Narcissa on the other hand didn't give a damn about muggles. As long as her son wasn't marrying one, they could go on with their lives, as pathetic as they were.

When they finally got to the entrance of the book store, Narcissa took a deep breath. Once they would step feet in, Draco and she would be judged. Since Lucius had been arrested, few people were still talking to them. She was trying to keep her head up, but it was tougher for Draco. Kids were so cruel with each other sometimes... She feared that his friend would no longer talk to him, that the Pansy girl he had been talking about wouldn't want to talk to him. She didn't want his teenage life to be ruined because of the family's choices.

Draco went first, and then her mother fallowed him. It turned out that Cissy's fear were legitimate. People were staring at them as they walk through the station. The bravest one would also whisper. ''Death Eater'' was the word on everyone's lips. In order to provide a good example for her son, she continued her way, with as much grace and dignity she had left. Draco gently took the list out of his mother's hand and started looking for booking. A few of his classmates from Slytherin were already in. Luckily, they all stopped to look from books to go say 'hi to his son. A young woman got closer to him and Draco smiled. Narcissa couldn't stop herself from watching the two kids. She thought she recognized her, to remember her name: Parkinson. The only child of the family. She was a pureblood. Narcissa saw her as a potential Mrs Draco Malfoy. Even if they were still too young to think about wedding, Narcissa would probably organized some sort of meeting with the young girl's parents.

From a safe distance, she watched Harry Potter enter the store with those ginger kids. It was his entire fault. She would have like to hurt him, but she couldn't. Thank Merlin she had not brought Bellatrix like she planed too.

She suddenly realised that she had not seen her big sisters since five days. It was very unusual since they were living in the same house. Narcissa decided not make a big deal out of it yet. May be she was at the Dark Lord's, or on a mission. She would have to ask Rodolphus later.

XXX

Back to the Riddle manor, Bella's heath was not improving, nor degrading. Voldemort saw it as a good sign. She didn't want to sink to low in this fantasy, he thought. He had moved her from the couch to a spare bedroom. He did not mind to change her clothe or to wash her hair. She had been unconscious for now almost a week. He also forgot to find a way to feed her. He only gave her a couple of potion in order to make her survive.

He was really the worst care taker. Ever.

Narcissa and Rodolphus had been harassing him with questions. He only told them to wait, that she would be back soon enough. While Rodolphus shut his mouth, Narcissa was asking for more and more information. The Dark Lord had denied her any form of meeting, public or private. She would still come to the Death Eater's meeting on Sunday night, but only to remind him that she would not give up. He read in her mind that she was afraid to lose another sister. How foolish it was from her part. They were all so afraid of death. Voldemort was not afraid of it, he wanted to tame it.

Bella moaned lightly next to him.

For some strange reason, he could not see her mind. Habitually, she would let it open when he was around. She didn't care that he would inspect it. Bellatrix thought it was creating a certain bond between them. Voldemort knew she had read a book about that sort of bond, but she forgot the part where it stood that the other person had to open his as well. Never had he had open up for her. His souvenir and thoughts were his property; he was not willing to share them with everyone else. When he wanted to show her some scene, he would use a pensine.

She moaned again.

He asked himself where she was. Was she in a dream? A nightmare? He never had the chance to observe this phenomenon before. It was truly amazing what her psyche could do. In order to shield her from the pain of failing, it would break itself. Bella dived in another world to protect herself. How long could she survived in this state? Secretly, he hoped that she would wake up soon. That was a major Death Eater meeting she needed to attend. He couldn't find any excuse realistic enough to make his followers believe that she was not ill, or worst dead. The rumour of her being wounded was already starting to spread. It was not doing any good because the other saw her as a pillar, but also has immortal in a strange way. She was the one to beat, but it seemed like she was just unbeatable. Voldemort remember back in the days when he organized duels competition at his manor, she would always destroy any of her opponents. Even the bravest men were shaking as they climbed up on the stadium. He hated to admit it but she had almost beaten him once. Just once.

XXX

Merlin could this get any weirder, Bellatrix screamed out loud.

She had arrived in some sort of ancient ruins, in the middle of a tropical forest. However, it was completely empty, except for this woman she had been chasing for an hour. When she finally caught her, she realized that the woman was actually herself. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow; she was getting tired of this bullshit. First she was in a garden, then the magic door covered in flowers, only to end up in a dark and creepy maze where they walls had a tendency to try to squeeze her by closing on each other and now she was trying to catch no one else but herself.

As she grabbed her arm to stop the other Bellatrix from running away, the location changed. They were in the Black manor, in the first boudoir. She threw the other her directly in an arm chair, and started to interrogate her. May be she knew how to could out of this mad world.

''Where am I'', she said with authority. ''Answer me''

The second Bellatrix looked scared, but certainly not threatened. Bellatrix knew why: she would never jump on herself. Strangling her would be just too weird...

''Okay we will start with something easier'', Bella said.'' Who are you''

The second Bellatrix finally smiled. Bella took the time to carefully analyze her. Even if they were the same person, the woman was different. The other Bellatrix had a much softer look. She had much light cheek bones, her eye were not as half dark has Bella's, and she was less thin. Her skin was more pink than white. She looked more like Cissy than the actual Bellatrix did.

''I'm you. I married Rodolphus and never became a Death Eater'' She showed Bellatrix her clean arm.'' I am you if you had never fallen in love with the Dark Lord. I had Rodolphus' kids and we are happy. Cissy is married to Lucius. Andromeda never left home because she was actually happy with the two of you so she had no reason to run away. She married a pureblood and she is deliriously happy. She is pregnant right now as a matter of fact.''

Even if Bellatrix was disgusted with what she heard, she was still curious.

''And the Dark Lord...''

''He never had real power. Not having you by his side changed a lot the cards. He tried to take over the ministry once, but he failed pathetically. He is plotting his revenge we know, but you don't really care. The Black family supports him because he want to clear the magical world of course, but we all are under the impression that he will never succeed.''

'' You come from a strange place'', Bellatrix spat.'' But how come you choose not to fallow Him?''

''The answer is simple: a part of you did not want to fallow Voldemort when he asked you to.''

The real Bellatrix laugh hysterically.

''It's impossible''she answered sharply. '' There is no such part in me. The Dark Lord is my master; I would do anything for him. I live and breathe to serve him. I don't know what is wrong with you but we'll have to fix it. And quick. I have a meeting to attend soon...''

She stood up and tried to get out of the room. All the doors were locked; the windows would simply not open. She was trapped.

''You can try as hard as you wish to but you cannot leave this place.'', the other Bella said while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. '' You have to accept first that you didn't want to fallow Voldemort, then you'll be able to leave.''

''Don't you dare speak his name, you are not worth the honour.''

''Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort'', she sang in response.

Bellatrix frowned. However, she recognized her stubborn self in the other woman.

''We will be here for a long time; you will never hear me say those things you want to. I freely choose to fallow Him, and it was the best decision of my life. Being a stupid and useless housewife was never part of my plan. You don't even know how the Dark Lord is great and mighty...''

She was interrupted by herself, yawning loudly. Merlin was she rude...

XXX

Voldemort was disturbed by a loud ''bang'' coming from the room he had set up Bellatrix in. He almost hurried up to her.

She was on the ground, breathing loudly. She must have tried to stand, but her legs had not been able to hold her. In total panic, she crawled rapidly to her feet and hung on to his legs.

He tried to keep his calm, but he was excited to finally know what was going on in her head. He suspected it was not enjoyable.

''What happened Bellatrix tell me''

She tightened her grip. He never saw her like that. She was terrified; her eyes were filed with the purest fear he had ever witness of her.

'' I don't know. I don't know. I was with myself and the next thing I know is that I was killing her.''

The Dark Lord looked at her, puzzled. What she had just said did not make any sense. He actually feared that she had cause damaged to her own brain. That would have been such a shame. He would have to make up an excuse, or may be kill her. It was not a desirable thing for his noble Cause. Bellatrix was sometimes annoying and totally out of control, but she has an inestimable warrior. He took her hand gently and helped her to get up.

''Why don't we go talk about this with a good cup of tea in the living room?''

She followed him, shaking heavily.

XXX

**Hello lovelies**

**There you go, I tried to upload this as fast as I could. **

**More Bellamort next chapter I promise. Well some sort of Bellamort. I think that Voldemort his now really focused on something else... And I have a diabolical idea for next chapter, I don't know if I will actually do it. It might be to evil...**

**And I know Voldy wanting to have Bellatrix while she was unconscious was just wrong... But that's the way he is. **

**I've updated the scene Rodolphus was talking about a couple of chapters ago, it called _My Life._ It's very Always-ish. It was supposed to be part of this story but I changed my mind.**

**And I have nothing else to say. I'm boring today.**

**Leave a review. It's just down there. See how you are tempted?**

**Love, Eva**


	25. Purity Has a Price

**Always?**

Chapter Twenty-Five  
>Purity Has a Price<span>

''Talk to me my love''

Voldemort's voice was chilly, but also filed with excitation. He could not wait to finally know what was going on with Bellatrix when she was ''away''. Seeing her in that state, all shaken up and completely lost made his curiosity even more intense.

''I-I... don't understand. I killed myself but first I had to chase me, but before that there was this maze where walls would close. I jumped on me and strangled me. I watch life leaving my own eyes...''

Bellatrix was shaking like she was freezing. However she was not cold. She was not even conscious of the outside world. It was like if her mind couldn't classify the moment she had just live in, so it was playing it in repeat in her head, over and over again. She looked at her hands with the same puzzled look.

''It's like there is blood on my hands and I can get it off. My own blood'', Bellatrix said, while turning around her head to stare directly in Voldemort's eyes.

The Dark Lord was beginning to be very worry about Bellatrix. He had never seen someone in such state. She was way pass being lost. Her physical state could not help either: she was too thin, not very clean and covered in bruises that wouldn't heal. She was truly as good as _**dead**_.

''Bellatrix, why don't we get you clean? You look terrible dear''

She continued to shake and stare at him with the emptiest eyes he had ever seen. He carried her to the nearest bathroom, and with the flick of his wand, the bath was full of warm water.

''I-I'm cold... S-so cold...'', she kept repeating.

The Dark Lord was known for being able to keep his calm no matter the tragedy, but he was starting to feel adrenaline rush in his veins. She was truly about to die, here in his arms. He could afford it, she was his key warrior. He would need her to invade Hogwarts and later to rule the Death Eater.

He put her in the warm bath without even removing her filthy clothes. Just after a few minutes, the shaking went away. However, she didn't look any better mentally. She still had that lifeless stare... Had she broken herself? He hoped not. He felt like there was not much time left before the non-turning point.

He undressed her carefully. He had no idea what her reaction would be. If she was delusional, she could jump on him and kill him. She didn't seem to respond to him. He kept going. He poured water on her hair. Still no reaction.

When he was done bathing her, he picked her up to his bedroom. He lied her down on his bed, still completely naked. He had to take care of several wounds. Most of them were getting infected; therefore they would be more difficult to get rid of. She didn't move through the whole process, like if she didn't even feel her skin regenerating.

An hour and a half later, he was done. Voldemort had done the best he could, however there were still scars on her delicate arms. He drew the cover over her, and then left the room hoping she would rest a bit while he would manage to get her something to eat. Fortunately, Narcissa had sent her house elf to deliver a letter. Voldemort saw it as a sign; he cursed the elf and made it prepare hot soup for Bellatrix.

When he came back in the room, Bellatrix was in bed, she hadn't move at all. She was looking at the ceiling, with both of her eyes wide open. It was actually a bit freaky to see her like that. He sat next to her, and caressed her forehead.

''Oh beautiful what happened with you... Eat this, my love. May it gives you the strength to talk and to explain what the hell happened.''

XXX

''YOU ARE LATE STUPID CREATURE. Delivering a simple letter to the Dark Lord shouldn't be longer than 5 minutes. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?''

Narcissa was in a terrible mood. Her elf wasn't helping.

''Acaï is sorry mistress, Acaï had no choice but to help with the Dark Lord.''

The Dark Lord? He hated those creature possibly more than muggles. What would he want from that little incompetent elf?

''What have you done for the Dark Lord Acaï? Don't you dare to lie!''

The elf answered straight after she closed her mouth.

''Acaï was doing soup mistress Malfoy. For that poor girl the Dark Lord is keeping in his home. But 'Acaï arrived too late, 'Acaï thinks the girl is dead ''

Bellatrix. He was probably talking about her sister. It is the only women the Dark Lord would keep in his house and nurse. But what on earth had put her in that state?

''Acaï, go fetch me Rodolphus Lestrange. NOW''

Only he could see clear in that story.

A few minutes later, Lestrange was walking in the parlour. He wore a puzzled look. The elf hadn't share with him the reason of his visit.

''I came as fast as I could Narcissa. What is it?''

She looked at him with her cold blue eyes.

''The Dark Lord has Bellatrix with him, in his manor. From what I've learnt, she is dead.''

XXX

A few days later, Bellatrix was back on her feet. She was still fragile, but was able to talk and to get up and walk for a little time. To the Dark Lord, it was good enough. It was time for him to ask her again about what was happened in her head.

He entered her room, without even knocking. Like he expected, she was sat in her bed. She wasn't reading a book or even daydreaming: she was massaging her muscles, thinking it would help her get in better shape sooner. She couldn't wait to start her next mission. Locked up in bed like that, she knew she was not useful to her Master. It bothered her very much.

''Master, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you, my Lord?''

Voldemort took his time to analyze her. She looked way better than 3 days ago. She had washed her hair, took care of the scars and her face was as colored as it could get. She actually looked healthy.

''Come with me, it's it tea time''

They walked all the way to Voldemort's library, where two hot tea cups were waiting for them. They sat quietly. She took the first sip and let the flavour invade her mouth. It was black tea: sugary yet delicate, it was an elegant mix of harsh tea and roses. She could taste the flower.

''I chose this tea because you always remind me of roses. You are so delicate and beautiful, however anyone who gets to close could get hurt by your thorns...''

She started at him seductively. Bellatrix still couldn't believe she had spent the last weeks here, with no one but Lord Voldemort nursing her.

''I trust my Lord you have not brought me here to simply talk about botanic. Please, speak your mind. I would be delighted to enlighten you on any subject.''

"Actually Bellatrix, I want to know what happened in your head while you were unconscious. It was mesmerizing for me to watch you, to take care of you, but no to be able to see what was going on in your head for the first times in years...''

She carefully put down her cup. It was very unlike Bellatrix to act as lady-like. Actually, it was very Bellatrix, but pre-Azkaban. Had she forgot about it? Voldemort never thought about this option. May be she had lost her memory?

''Would you rather see for yourself, my Lord?''

God was she bold.

XXX

At the Malfoy manor, thing had get out of control. Way out of control.

Rodolphus cheek was red as a ruby. Narcissa, for her part, was holding both of her hands against her mouth. She couldn't believe it: Rodolphus Lestrange, her sister's brother, had just kissed her. What on earth came to his head?

''ROD? What the hell?"

Rodolphus was already regretting his act.

''I-I'm so sorry Narcissa I don't know what happened I didn't think I just kissed''

Narcissa was furious. How could he dare to kiss her? She was a married woman. He was a husband (well technically not anymore but still) Rodolphus was one of her best friend; she never guessed he actually fancied her. She had put all her trust in him. She knew about him cheating on Bellatrix, but her sister was, let's say equally gracious with him.

Narcissa took him by the collar and hold him firmly close to her face.

"I am a married woman Rodolphus and you are supposed to be in grief. We are going to make a deal, you and I. We will both forget this moment and pretend it never happened. I am faithful to Lucius, no matter what. You will now go back to wherever you were, and leave me alone.''

She was straight to the point and crystal clear. Rodolphus left rapidly, wanting to bang his head against the hard walls of the manor. Why did he do that?

XXX

''My Bellatrix, you have not disappointed me; even in a world that is not ours. I will explain to you, beautiful what happened in your dream. First you put yourself in that self-induced coma because you were too ashamed of failing that mission. You didn't want to face the truth, so your mind came up with an easy solution: to vanish away where no one could find you. The walls closing on you in the maze symbolized your life before me: you felt trapped, you wanted to escape but you couldn't. But the most extraordinary thing is the meeting with yourself. Nevertheless, my beauty, this was not a metaphor. It was truly a part of you that was not on board with your lifestyle choices. You could have let her win and realize how life would have been beautiful without me. But you didn't. You killed the part of you that doesn't want to fallow me. Therefore, my Bellatrix, you are pure from now on. This purity almost cost you your mind, but you are still here with me. I hope that you are ready, my love, I have never been more found of you. When we will be victorious, I will make you my Queen.''

Bellatrix was smirking; thinking that risking her life was suddenly was worth it.

XXX

**Hello Lovers xoox**

**I'm back, well I never left...**

**I'm presently getting my ass kick by university. It is not enjoyable. But it is worth it**

**So update. Yeah!**

**But I have other great news: I will be working on another Xmas Special! Since **_**A Very Death Eater Christmas **_**was a big hit last year, there will be a part 2 this year. For this year I'm thinking that Voldemort could try to organize one party, and that it would fail miserably. Of course, it's comedy. **

**Again sorry, no beta. Don't have the time. You have the choice between a few mistakes or a few weeks more of waiting. (I would pick the first one)**

**So I love you all, I hope you are still reading Always? Or else I'm gonna look like an idiot, writing to myself. **

**Hey. You. Yes You. You can leave a review. It doesn't hurt. Actually it is quite pleasurable. Come on. You know you want to... **

_TAKE, O take those lips away  
>That so sweetly were forsworn,<br>And those eyes, the break of day,  
>Lights that do mislead the morn:<br>But my kisses bring again,  
>Bring again—<br>Seals of love, but seal'd in vain,  
>Seal'd in vain!<em>

_William Shakespear_


	26. Yours and Only Yours

**Always?**

Chapter twenty-six  
>Yours and Only Yours<p>

He still could not believe what he had done. Rodolphus was in the manor, wondering around. He had kissed Narcissa, his wife's sister. Correction: his late wife's sister. Suddenly, he found that a little number of things made sense in his mind. Life has he knew it was done. Bellatrix was dead and all he thought he know about life was false. He had before him a world of endless possibilities. He was finally free.

But freedom had never tasted so bitter. Rodolphus loved Bellatrix after all. She was the person on earth that meant the most to him, even if she had quite a temper and that had showed him little affection during their marriage. The young man still remembered how sinfully beautiful she was. He would give anything he owned to kiss her blood-red lips and pass his hand in her black curls one last time.

He couldn't help to think again about the day her mother told him he was going to marry the eldest daughter of the Black family. He couldn't figure out if he was excited or totally scared. He had known Bellatrix in Hogwarts, where she had put on quite a show… She was always stuck in detention or roaming in the Forbidden forest. She was as mesmerizing back then.

A tear escaped from Rod's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. He had other business to take care off before mourning his wife. He had to find out why he had kissed Narcissa one hour ago. It was an impulsive action that he regretted as soon as his lips touched hers. He was not in love with Bella's sister anymore. The impossible love story between him and the blond laid in the past and he had no intention of digging it out. He got over her the day she told him she was going to marry Lucius.

So why did he kiss her?

XXX

Voldemort couldn't help but to think about the last concern on his mind with respect to Bellatrix: did she forget about a part of her life? The way she moved, talked or genuinely acted reminded him way too much of a 20-something Bellatrix.

As she was taking a sip of her cup of tea, Bellatrix couldn't help to notice something strange about herself. She was actually surprised she had not flagged it before. Even if the outcome was pretty predictable, Bella asked her master about it anyway.

''P-please tell me Master, why am I wearing this wedding ring? Rodolphus and I are engaged but I have no memory of a celebration of any sort. And not to insult you my beloved Master but you look… umm.. different from what I remember.''

Here was the answer Voldemort was looking for. Bellatrix, from what she just had told him, was about 20 years back in the past. His worst fears were confirmed now. Moreover, he had no idea how to deal with the situation. He couldn't tell her what happened in the last 20 years. First because he had no idea where to start and because he didn't exactly know what she has been doing since then.

Bellatrix, with a slightly scared look, continued to ask questions.

''M-master, weren't you suppose to kill him before my wedding so I would be yours?''

He hoped she wouldn't remember that. However, it seems like all the broken promises of the past were fresh in Bella's mind. Voldemort didn't know what to do apart for sipping his tea and staying as cold has possible.

In no time, Bellatrix got up, dropped her cup of tea and excused herself. She walked rapidly to her room where she locked the door and crashed to the floor. Her heart was aching so badly. He had promised to get rid of Rodolphus and that she would be his queen. He had told her that she would travel the world with him on a quest for power and wealth. He had sworn to make her his right-hand man.

Voldemort had hurt her in a way that only him could. She couldn't stop sobbing; it simply was stronger than her. She felt betrayed. But she loved him so much… So much it hurt.

XXX

A few days later, the Dark Lord finally dared to knock at Bellatrix's door. He didn't want to apologize for his behaviour but he wanted her to forgive him. Very confusing thoughts habited his mind.

After a few knock, he didn't bothered to wait and got in. She was sat beside the windows in a beautiful light pink chiffon dress. Her eyes were red for crying but she was still bewitching. He could see threw the thin fabric of her dress a black lace bra. As much as he desired her, the Dark Lord still thought it was not a good time for pleasure of the flesh.

''Bellatrix, dark angel, how can ease your suffering?''

Still not looking at him, she answered politely.

''Please, tell me what happened. I am lost my Lord. I know your judgement will always be the finest of all, but I don't understand. Just tell me why…''

At first, Voldemort wanted to reply that a king like him owed her no explication at all. However he saw a perfect opportunity to shape her souvenirs to his liking. He couldn't let this golden opportunity go away.

'' As you may recall, I was not the one who decided that you were going to marry Rodolphus: your father had bargained you years before you met me. Therefore, I couldn't call off the engagement or convince your father to do it. When I took you under my wing when you were still that little teenager, I thought it would scare the Lestrange and that they would cancel the plans they had for you before I actually had to get involve. However, when I gained power, the opposite happened: Adrien and his wife grow even fonder of the idea having their son married to the Dark Lord's protégé. Therefore, I was not surprised when you came home to me during the spring break of your 7th year in Hogwarts, wearing an engagement ring and the most disappointed look I ever seen on you. In spite of the terrible news, I was glad to finally see that you would only be loyal and love me. You being promised to Rodolphus gave him control over you. Your fate was in his hands and there was nothing I could do about it. He had the right to make you a foolish housewife if that pleased him. A rage grew in my body, a feeling so intense that I couldn't control myself. You were mine. I was the one who got to make decision of the use of your flesh and mind. In that eruption, I dared to tell you that I was going to get rid of Rodolphus to take you as my queen. ''

Bellatrix, while sweeping away a tear of anger interrupted him.

''So it was only futile words that meant nothing for you. For me, Master, it meant the world. I dared to think that my dark twisted fantasies would become reality. I had dreamt about a world were my screams wouldn't be silent anymore and where I would be at your side to help you rule the world. ''

Voldemort glanced at her. Ignoring her sobs, he continued.

''I summoned Rodolphus the next day you got back to Hogwarts. I asked him if he was pleased with you. He answered that yes, he was pleased and that he had plan for you. He wanted you to get pregnant as soon as possible. With his father getting old and his mother dying, you were needed to be carrying a child as soon as possible. Poor fool, he didn't know back then how powerful you were truly and that I also had plan for you. When I casually told him that I was not going to let him see the next day because you were my property and only mine, he bowed down and asked me if I was willing to make a deal with him.

Bellatrix was now as puzzled as one can be.

''A-a deal my Lord? What kind of deal?''

'' All Rodolphus needed you for was for your womb. What he wanted before anything else in the world was to give children to his lineage. At that time, you should know my lady; he was merely interested in women. He was not in love with you. With time, he fell in love with you and it made him weak and foolish. Before that, Rodolphus Lestrange was a strong and brilliant wizard. He was brave and feared nothing. So, your beloved fiancé and I made a deal: until you've had your first child with him, you were remained to be his. If Rabastan were to have a child before him, you would go back to being mine.''

''There was still a problem my Lord. I don't think that Rodolphus would have disowned the mother of its child. My own bloodline would have been soiled. This infant could have even been considered as a bastard.

'' Rodolphus had the intention of leaving the country after you gave birth. We would have staged an attack from Aurors where you would have been the only survivor. Everyone would have bought the story, including you. But then…''

Bellatrix didn't know what bothered her the much: the fact that Rodolphus bargained her life like an object or the fact that everyone around her was ready to lie to her over the fak death of her husband and child. However, she was still confused about why the Dark Lord didn't do as he usually did and got tired of waiting.

''But then I wasn't getting pregnant as fast as you expected.''

''Indeed. I was confident that you would be more fertile that you proved to be. After a couple of years, I summoned Rodolphus again. I was tired of waiting for you to get pregnant, if you would get pregnant some day. I tried to break the deal but my hands were tied. Rodolphus was not going to renounce to you now that he was madly in love. ''

''Why would your hands be tied? After all, it is not like you did the Unbreakable Vow…''

''This is exactly what I did Bellatrix. Since I wanted to get you back someday I had to sacrifice your present.''

Bellatrix was flabbergasted. Lord Voldemort had always told her never to do Unbreakable Vows. He would not even imposed it on anyone. He had sworn never to do it for any reason. Bellatrix didn't think she was worthy of him make such an enormous commitment. She had failed him all these years, when all she needed to do was to get pregnant. In contrary, Bella had made sure and took everything in her power not to carry her husband's child. What she avoided the most was what would have given her freedom. She hated herself so much; the temptation to hurt herself was at his highest. Her eyes were getting watery and she couldn't help it.

''I'm so sorry my Lord. I have failed you. If only I would have known… Things would be different.''

''Don't you worry child. Anyway, it didn't stop us to behave like… ourselves.''

''I am quite puzzled my Lord… Would you explain? Was I once unfaithful?''

The Dark Lord couldn't stop himself from laughing at loud.

''Once? My dear Bellatrix, I am going to grant you an honour. Please take my hand.''

When her palm touched his, she felt like she was sent away very far to the Jedusor manor in a couple of seconds.

XXX

_Dear Mrs Malfoy_

_The letter is to inform you that your husband, Lucius Malfoy, currently serving a lifetime imprisonment sentence for being found guilty to illegal activities concerning the Dark forces, suffered a massive anxiety crisis. He was sent to St-Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for treatment. As soon as the subject will be cured, he will be returning his cell in Azkaban. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards Organization_

As Narcissa read the short letter, she felt like her heart was being torn apart. She felt so powerless. She would have given the world to be able to go nurse her husband in St-Mungo's and to caress his body.

On the other hand, she realized Lucius was lucky to receive any treatment. Most of the time, the prisoner would just die in Azkaban. She heard there was a cemetery where they buried the dead right on the island. The thought of Lucius buried in a common grave made her shiver.

As she was throwing the paper in the chimney to make sure Draco would never find out about his father's condition, she had one crazy idea: may be she could enter St-Mungo's and sneak up to her husband's room. It was dangerous, pure madness, but to Narcissa, it was totally worth the risk.

A few minutes later, she was already in the library trying to find a spell that would make her look ill. She also needed one to disguise. She would have to be unrecognizable. She believed that Lucius wouldn't be gently waiting by himself in a deluxe single room. She would need to pass through a couple of guards before getting to him. She was definitely in for a lot of problems.

She was disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming toward her. She didn't have to turn around to guess who it was. Rodolphus Lestrange himself was paying her a little visit. She didn't have the time to deal with his feelings. She was over Rodolphus now. She didn't want anything to do with him if it was for more than a casual family relation. He broke her heart when he married Bellatrix, and she broke his when she got engaged to Lucius. Their lives at that time were only a badly written love story. She had moved on, and had expected him to do as so.

'' Narcissa I didn't come hear to disturb you of whatever work you seems to be doing. I just came here to tell you that what happened previously was only the result of mixed feeling and shock. I do not wish to start any relation between you and me. You have a husband, who happens to be my best friend. As long as he shall live, I will l not touch you ever again. I wish for our relation to continue as it was before. I am sorry for the turmoil I may have caused. Enjoy your day. If you are looking for me, I was planning on going on a little vacation. I should be back in two weeks or less. I will go visit my family and announce Bella's death. ''

She heard the door closed. She felt like dropping to the floor and cry. Everything she ever loved was taken from her: her sister, her son, her husband. She was devasted by her sister's death. Bellatrix was not always the kindest of them all or oven the most loving one, but she held her sister deep down in her heart. After all, Bella was always ready to protect her little sister Cissy. At school, she was the one to introduce her to all the important kids; she secured her position as the leader of the Slytherin girls. Later, she even became Draco's godmother (even if Snape was the godfather)

Narcissa believe that Bellatrix loved her in the best way she could.

XXX

Suddenly, Bellatrix was transported into Voldemort's souvenir. She was in a all-white and crème coloured Victorian living room. She was walking fast toward the window, closing the blinds in a harsh motion.

She was wearing the most gorgeous wedding gown. It was an ivory white ball gown. The top was covered in white laced and the delicate sweetheart neckline was showing just enough cleavage to be sexy while remaining classy. The basque waist brought something different to the dress. The bottom of the gown consisted a big number of chiffon layers with Chantilly lace applique at the bodice. The cathedral train ended the dress beautifully. Her black curles were set loose, but once side was pinned up on one side. Her veil was on the coffee table next to the giant mirror.

Bride Bellatrix looked like she was waiting for someone. As she passed in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but to bring touch up to her outfit.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed open and young Bellatrix smiled.

''You know it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day?''

A voice that Bellatrix recognized instantly answered her.

''Not for me''"

The two lovers kissed passionately. Even if Voldemort was clearly messing up her hair, young Bellatrix couldn't care less. She was always swept off her feet by her Master's kisses. As lust grew stronger and stronger between them, her heartbeat went faster and faster. When he delicately slipped a hand under her gown, Bella screamed from pleasure. She didn't care at all that the Dark Lord would make love to her on her wedding day, just a few minutes before the big ceremony. She was always going to be faithful to Lord Voldemort anyway. A ring was obviously not going to change the course of her life. He picker her up and threw her on the only sofa of the room. He desired her so much. His hands were firmly holding his servant down, as he wanted to show her who was truly in control of her.

The Dark Lord took Bellatrix in her wedding gown, on her wedding day, in the room next to the wedding ceremony.

When he was finished, he got up and tidy himself a bit. He re-arranged this black tie quickly before getting Bellatrix back on her feet again.

''Well Bella, I think you marriage has a really bad start.''

''Master, I think I might have gained too much for what I've bargained for.''

'' I think, Bella, that you are mine. Now fixe that hair and let's get you married. My only hope is that Rodolphus is not expecting a virgin bride…''

XXX

''Master, you took me on my wedding day?''

Bellatrix and Voldemort were back in the Jedusor manor. The souvenir Voldemort showed Bella had shook her quite enough.

'' As you had seen I had your consent…''

''I don't know what to think. Should I laugh or should I think this was awful.''

Voldemort took a sip of the wine he just got up to grab.

''Well, to me it was pretty funny my sweet. Rodolphus was always a fool and will always be. And just for you to know, I took you again during dinner. ''

Bella was shocked. She knew deep down she was capable of even worst schemes, but she felt bad for Rodolphus at the same time.

''Don't be upset beautiful, you thought it was hilarious too back then.''

'' I guess that it can only remind you how much I would do anything for you, my Lord and how much I am faithful to you AND only you. My body and mine are yours my Lord, you should do whatever it pleases you with them. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lovers xoox<strong>

**You've asked for it, there it is. Sorry it took a lot of time for me to write it. I wanted to write a long chapter for once. I think I nailed it. (well I hope so)**

**Thank your for the lovely reviews xoxo I was extremely happy to read them! I am truly sorry for not being able to publish faster. University is tougher than I expected.**

**And I have nothing else important to say. My week was pure crap and you don't wish to hear me talk about how much I hate life right now.**

**Love, Eva**

_**Dig up her bones but leave her soul alone**_

Boy with a broken soul

_**heart with a gaping hole**_

_**Dark twisted fantasies turned to reality**_

_**Kissing death and loosing my breath**_

_-__**Bones, Ms Mr**_


	27. Enjoying Being Dead

Always ?

Chapter twenty-seven  
>Enjoying being dead<p>

'When will I go back to my sister and husband my Lord?'

Voldemort was greatly surprised by the Bella's question. It had been 2 weeks since her family though she was dead and the Dark Lord thought she was pleased from being cut off the real world. The last events were terribly traumatic.

'Aren't you enjoying being dead my sweet', he answered while closing the book he was reading.

'Yes, but I fear that my sister might be in pain. She has no one left.'

Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix slowly. Her sister was always the one weakness he was never able to get rid of. As an orphan, he put little importance on family bonds and protection of siblings. There were, according to himself, much more important things to do than reunion. For example, they needed to find a way for her to remember what she had been doing for the last 20 years. He was certainly not keeping on lecturing Bellatrix her life. Voldemort was loosing precious time on 'story-telling'. Time he could have used to actually catch Harry Potter and kill him.

'I will fetch her for you by the end of the week.'

"Thank you. You are a merciful Lord', Bellatrix answered quickly. She wanted to make the most of the good mood he was in since it appears that it was changing a lot in the course of a day. He could go from happy to furious in minutes. Voldemort was, in fact, quite the handful.

XXX

Snape was absolutely clueless on the reason why Voldemort ordered him to go back to his old mansion and wait for instruction. The potion master just thought it was a bad idea since he knew the Order of the Phoenix was still monitoring the site from times to times. He walked straight through the gate and opened the gigantic door to end up in the large lobby he knew to well.

A little piece of paper floated next to him. He grabbed without further do, and read it

_I'm in my office. Come and join me as fast as you can. Don't talk to anyone you meet. _

_- V_

Don't talk to anyone you meet? What was he so cryptic about? Severus was actually getting tired of being one of most trusted Death Eater. After Lily was killed, he could barely hold his anger. He wanted to kill the man and then bring him back to life so he can murder him again But he somehow felt that death was not enough: it actually wanted to take away everything from him. Then, he could die. After seeing his empire fall down and his allies turning into enemies.

However, it was not time for all that. His mission, at the moment, was to discover what was going on. Why would Voldemort take the chance to return to the old manor when he specifically told everyone the contrary? May be it had something to do with death of his dear Bellatrix. Although, Severus did not expect the Dark Lord to morn her like this. He was persuaded that his mourning would turn into rage and everyone around would have a taste of it.

As he was walking up the stairs, he heard a noise. Someone was playing the piano. When he focused hard enough, he could actually recognize the song: it was _La fille au cheveux de lin_, by an old French writer. Because he had lived in the house, he knew the only piano was in the old ballroom on the first floor. Therefore, it would have been very easy to take a peek at what was going on. However, Voldemort had specifically told him not to do so. Since he feared the noise was in reality a trap for intruder, he decided it was wiser to go directly to his Master.

He continued his way to the office without any other disturbance. He simply decided to ignore the music. Once arrived, he found Voldemort, comfortably sat, reading a book. He did not look in any pain, surely not suffering because of the lost of his little protégée. He closed his book and threw it on the desk.

''Severus, I am very pleased to see you. Take a seat.''

Snape sat and wonder what was so important for having him seated.

''Severus, you were always one of my most trusted followers. Now, I need your skills and training in potion because my magic, as incredible as it sounds, is useless in this case. Are you skilled in the area of memory lost?''

Snape frowned and answered.

''As you already know my Lord, my speciality is veritaserum. I've heard of powerful memory potion using Jobberknoll feathers. I would surely be able to brew one for you if it's your desire. Can I ask you what for my Lord?''

''It is for Bellatrix, Severus''

''Isn't she dead my Lord?''

'' No she is fine. She had a traumatic experience. She was in some kind of a coma. Now she's awake but it seems like the last 20 years are missing. She is downstairs, in the ballroom. Go evaluate her and heat your cauldrons. Everything you might need is downstairs. I will be conducting a meet at the Malfoy manor. Don't expect me before tomorrow morning. ''

XXX

''I'm screwed'', thought Snape while walking in the ballroom. Bellatrix would definitely remember. There was no way the memory charm would still be working. His plan was to act normally and hope she would not make any comment.

He entered and walked straight to the cauldron without even looking at Bellatrix. She did not move from the bench she was sat at. Snape took a book and threw it harshly on the table. He took his wand out and lighted the fire.

'Are you planning on saying hello dirty half-blood? '

There was the Bella he knew. She still had her filthy mouth. She got up and Snape glared at her. She wore a strapless corset gown that fit her perfectly. The almost see through fabric of the lower part of her dress touched the floor but when started to walk, Snape saw her bare feet peeked. Without her usual pair of high heel shoes, she looked so tiny.

'Hello Bella. How was death? Did you come back to life just to piss me off a little more?', Snape told her while starting to pour some liquid into the cauldron.

' Very funny. So you have the exact same sense of humour than before. You haven't change in 20 years Snape it's amazing. You look just as horrible with your greasy hair. How is that grey hair that I'm seeing? Getting old my friend…''

Snape decided to simply ignore the last words. Merlin he hated her so much. Everything about her was simply annoying. She was an arrogant bourgeoise who needed badly to be taught respect. Suddenly, he felt Bellatrix sneaking behind him. This could not be good. Next, her hands were reaching his chest and massaging it skilfully. Snape could not help but to feel hot under the collar. This situation could get very tricky in a matter of seconds. With her delicate hands, she caressed his jaw and put her mouth closer to his hears. Snape, for his part, was trying not to have a reaction but he couldn't help but to feel aroused and that his pants were getting tighter…

'Did you really think I would have forgotten about it Severus?''

Snape threw the last ingredient in the potion and turned around hold her fiercely. With only his right hand, he grabbed her cheeks violently. She didn't look as pretty with her face all screwed up like that. Snape hoped it would give him the concentration needed to put that little minx back in her place. He slowly passed his thumbs on her bright red lipstick and spread it all around her mouth. At the very moment when he felt like he needed to have her all for himself, he threw her away on the ground.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was not getting scared at all. In fact, she wanted him more and more. Snape was always reluctant to her. While she only had to bat her eyelash for some men to be hypnotized, Severus' attention was harder to get. Even if she would parade half naked in front of him, he would keep reading his book. He had even more self-control than the Dark Lord. He was the opposite of Voldemort. He had no sense of passion.

Bella knew that she could have him again. She wanted it so badly. Black saw it as a challenge: how many time before he would actually let go? She could feel that he was on the edge of loosing his mind. She slowly crawled back to his feet. Her adventurous hands caressed his legs and soon enough were stroking his most intimate place through the thick fabric of his trouser. This bold move earned her a slap. As she was attempting to get up, she felt Snape's hand taking a hold of her hair and dragging her up on her knees.

''I thought I've already taught you respect you little impudent slut'', said Snape in her ears.

''I thought I've already taught you that I can't be tamed you disgusting half blood'', she answer smiling.

All of a sudden, it was just too much for Snape. Desire had taken control of him. He had not been with a woman for too long; the thought of him buried in Bellatrix was enough to make him shiver from excitement. Without releasing his grip on Bella's hair, he undid the buttons of his trouser. I knew he was giving her exactly what she wanted, but he would call the situation more of a coincidence of needs. She opened her mouth and Severus took care of making sure it would not stay empty for long.

Bellatrix was for him a way to fulfil his most basic human need.

Bellatrix smiled knowing that she got him. She just loved our rough he was with her. The Dark Lord was quite rough too, but in a different manner. Her Lord hurt her for the sole purpose of hurting her for his pleasure. With Severus, she felt like it was the savage inside of her that was set loose.

'' You little whore. You are so pretty with your lips wrapped around me. The question is now, what am I going to do with you? It seems like you have not learnt your lesson yet. Will I need to fuck you even harder this time?''

Bellatrix moaned. She was in for a hell of a night.

XXX

When he was done with her, she could no longer speak or move. My job here is done, Snape thought. The potion was ready, Bellatrix was ''fucked until exhaustion'' (which was quite an exploit considering it was Bella we are talking about). He left her a note saying how to take the potion on how and to get dress before the Dark Lord would show up and vanished home. He was certainly not going to babysit her…

XXX

_**Hello my lovelies xox**_

_**Good News, it's officially summer time! So summer means more chapter. I'm starting next one tomorrow morning ;)**_

_**I'm sorry this was almost finished, but I had to leave the country for a while and my laptop didn't make it to my luggage! But now I'm back to Canada, I managed to come back with all my limbs (which is a great accomplishment for me)**_

_**So leave me a comment, did you like the Severus/ Bella pairing? The hate each other so much that they probably have hate sex. I always saw Snape being like: I don't give a fuck about you. And Bellatrix would see him as the only men she would actually have a hard time getting to so… **_

_**I'm also working on some Hermione/Bellatrix things… Cliché I know. If you have any request, go ahead and tell me or PM. I'm open to suggestion.**_

_**And I'm off to bed because it's late and I'm yawning my life away.**_

_**Love, Eva**_


	28. Devil Wouldn't Recognize You

**Always ?**

Chapter twenty-eight

The Devil Wouldn't Recognize You

Voldemort walked in the ballroom to find Bellatrix, half-naked and sleeping on the ground. The only thing missing was Snape. He found the note he had left for Bellatrix next to the potion.

_Bellatrix,_

_Take the potion before going to sleep. You will forget about the last 24 hours (unfortunately for you) but the 20 years missing will slowly come back as you will wake up._

_Never forget that I hate you._

_S.S._

Voldemort could easily guess what the two death eaters had been up to while he was away. He felt the anger growing in him. He wanted to crush Bella's body, to strangle her and watch her struggle to stay alive. He wanted to see her blood all over the carpet. He wanted her to spit blood all over the room. He wanted her to suffer. She was exactly like he remembered her 20 years ago: untamed.

When he read the note again, Voldemort had an idea. He would take advantage of the situation. He rushed to her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her near the still boiling cauldron.

Bellatrix was at first very confused but felt very quickly heat in her face. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her Lord was holding her face only centimetres away from the burning copper. She screamed hysterically when he put her face even closer to the cauldron.

''So, I guess that you had a little fun with our dear potion master Bellatrix. You little whore will you understand someday that you are only mine and only mine to play with? May be if I burn half of your face the men around you will finally leave you alone,'' said Voldemort.

Bellatrix was screaming at the top of her lungs, begging him to let go of her. Her pretty face mattered to her more than she wanted to admit. It had been quite useful in the past, not only with the Dark Lord, but also in mission where she would flirt with man to get information she wanted. Then, she would kill them for looking at her like a piece of meat. Deep down, she was quite the feminist.

''Oh so you don't want me to screw your pretty face Bella? No one likes ugly girls sweet heart,'' her Master continued.

He suddenly let go of her head and violently took her hand instead. He forced her palm to touch the burning cauldron. Bellatrix screamed as she felt the skin on her hand slowly deteriorating. When he finally took her hand off, some parts of her ripped skin sticked to the cauldron. She held her wrist and curled up on the floor.

''Consider yourself lucky that I decided that your hand was enough for me. Thank me Bellatrix,''

Between two sobs, Bellatrix whispered the words her Master was eager to hear.

''LOUDER, I WANT TO HER YOU SCREAM IT,''

''THANK YOU MASTER FOR BEING MERCIFULL,'' Bellatrix screamed angrily at him. She was so enraged she wanted to tear him apart. However, her hand afflicted her so much pain she was not able to move from the ground.

Voldemort, in all his anger, decided he was not done with her. She had to be punished. She deserved to be punished. All of a sudden, he decided to kick her while she was at her most vulnerable. Bellatrix surely did not expect her master to continue the beating. She tried her best to shield her hand, telling herself that he would soon come back to its senses.

XXX

When he was done with her, Bellatrix was a mess. It did not matter. Voldemort would give her the potion and she would forget about it. He would find some bad excuse for her bruise and she, being the loyal servant she was, would never question him. Everything will be back to normal.

Voldemort had nothing planned for Snape. Knowing Bellatrix, he assumed she started the whole thing. She was the only one to blame. He also needed Snape because of his important place in the Order. He could not afford to loose Snape or to accidentally kill him.

Bellatrix forced him out of his thoughts: she was coughing blood. Voldemort had almost forgotten about her. He grabbed the potion and poured it in Bella's mouth. He truly hoped she would not vomit because of all the blood she must had swallowed. When she looked calm, he picked her up from the ground and went upstairs. Bellatrix stared at him during the trip from the ballroom to her room. Voldemort was quite annoyed by it, but preferred not to mention it.

He threw Bellatrix on her bed. The woman still could not keep her eyes off him. With all the courage she had left, Bellatrix opened her mouth and addressed the Dark Lord.

''Even the Devil wouldn't recognize you. But I do,'' she said before loosing consciousness.

XXX

**Sorry, short very short chapter. That's still an update. Please don't hate me.**

**And I'm working my but of to pay for school so… **

**I hope all of you guys liked it. I'm planning on writing tomorrow if time allows it. I need to get the plot moving. **

**Love, Eva**

**P.s. I'm posting a new story. Comedy mostly. It is basically the story of Voldemort taking the death eaters out for the summer… I think this can be good. **

**Love you all xoxo**

_It's like over and over you're pushing me_

_Right down to the floor_

_I should just walk away_

_Over and over I keep on coming back for more_

_I play into your fantasy_

_Now that it's over you can lie to me_

_Right through your smile_

_I've seen behind your eyes_

_Now I'm sober, your more intoxicating my mind_

_Even the devil wouldn't recognize you, I do_

_- Madonna, Devil Wouldn't Recognize You_


	29. No Need For the Pensieve

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
>No Need For the Pensieve<p>

"I'm sorry Professor, I think you'll want to know about this. It's about the Riddle Manor."

Dumbledore was quietly sitting in his office when one of the members of the Order came running to Hogwarts. Professor McGonalgall immediately recognized Dedalus Diggle when he came knocking at the doors of the school. The man was indeed known due to his height and his signature purple hat. She highly doubted that the tiny man was brining good news, but she preferred not to ask. Dumbledore would tell her if she was in any way concerned by the news. It was worth to mention that Minerva had a blind trust in Dumbledore and that she would never doubt his judgement. Also, sometimes, she preferred not to know because, as the muggles said, what we don't know doesn't hurt us. They climbed of the stairs to Dumbledore's office with Diggle, but left him to enter the office alone. She returned to her chambers to her not so hot tea and her books.

Dumbledore looked quite puzzled to see Dedalus in his office. The man was for sure one of the loyal members of the orders, but he wasn't an informant. He was a guard, a protector before anything. The way he could have stumble over an information precious enough to wake up the whole castle to have an audience with Dumbledore was quite curious. He greeted the man like an old friend, offered him some tea out of politeness and finally sat to hear his story.

"Please, Diggle, do not keep me waiting, what is that you found?"

"You see Headmaster, I was, as I usually am, doing a security round check around the area of my house in Kent, when I decided to extend my search to a place we rarely physically check because of the danger: the Riddle Manor. I expected the usual: no signs of entry. However, when I got here, I realized I wasn't alone in the perimeter. I hid quickly when I saw them. It was Lord Voldemort and what I believed to be Bellatix Lestrange unconscious body."

"Bellatix Lestrange! Is she dead?", Dumbledore spat, honestly hoping someone would have taken her out.

"I don't know honestly, I suspect not since I also saw Severus Snape entering the manor. Albus, I know that you trust Snape, but if I was instrumental in keeping her alive, I don't think we can trust him. She is one of the most dangerous wizard breathing on this planet, you know what she's done to the poor Longbottoms…"

"Thank you, Diggle. I'll contact you soon"

Dedalus understood that he was dismissed and left the room, slightly annoyed of Dumbledore's attitude toward Severus Snape. Although he trusted Dumbledore, Snape didn't enjoy the same treatment. It was simply inconceivable for Diggle that Snape was not hiding something, even if he was told repeatedly that Snape was acting as a spy and needed to make sure the Death Eaters believed he was loyal to Lord Voldemort. As soon as he got to the gates of the school, he quicly left the area and went back for more monitoring of the Riddle Manor.

Dumbledore was then left to his thoughts. Why on wizarding world would Tom go back to the manor? He knew that it was monitored by the Order, it was not half as a safe as their current headquarter, the Malfoy manor. But even more puzzling, what happens to Bellatrix Lestrange that required Voldemort's personal presence at her side? It would be considered strange for him to nurse any Death Eaters of his, even Lestrange.

Dumbledore remembered Bellatrix Lestrange, or as he first met her Bellatrix Black from the first day she stepped in Hogwarts like it was yesterday. No need for the pensieve to remember the oldest Black daughter, Dumbledore thought. He never encountered her before because, no matter how powerful Dumbledore was, the Blacks only invited a small number of people and allowed their daughters to spend time with an even smaller circle of pureblood wizards. In her first year, she was alike any other Slytherin students. Her changed drastically when her sisters started to attend Hogwarts, especially with her 4 years younger sister Narcissa. She became over protective with both of them, but eventually gave up on Andromeda who simply refused to obey the laws of the pureblood society.

However, she became truly untameable during her seventh year. Dumbledore suspected that Lord Voldemort started toying with her way before that year but only made her a Death Eater in due form that particular year. She expressed her will to drop out of Hogwarts an incalculable number of times, but Dumbledore knew that her parents didn't allow it. She argued that she already knew every taught at this "pathetic excuse for a school". The Headmaster couldn't totally disagree with her. She was an extremely talent witch, she aced all of her classes. She failed only once in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class when she was completely unable to produce a Patronus charm. Dumbledore then remembered the accident at the duelling club. She always had the upper hand when duelling with her classmates, but in her 7th year, she almost killed a fellow student using non-verbal magic. After taking her out of the club, Albus proceeded to ask her, in a private audience in his office, where she learnt to use non-verbal magic and where she practiced her duelling skills. He could still picture her, sitting in the big chair like she had no care in the world, chewing loudly on her sherbet lemon. Her answers were always vague, telling the Dumbledore that she practiced with her father during the summer. Dumbledore knew for a fact that Cygnus Black didn't have time to practice duelling with his daughter at the Black manor. When he decided to use rather unorthodox manners and to penetrate her mind, he was extremely surprised to discover that the 17th year old school girl blocked him at her first try. Upon realization of this foolish attempt, Bellatrix simply smirked at the wizard and left the room triumphant. He then knew that no other than Lord Voldemort himself was training her in the Dark Arts and that, one day or another, she would become a problem.

May be Dumbledore should have acted back then. May be he shouldn't had let her leave the room alive.

XXX

Bellatrix woke up in the Riddle Manor, not exactly sure how she ended up there. She knew she was in the Riddle Manor because she instantly recognized the unique tapestry. She noticed first the headache, then the burnt flesh on her palm. She didn't seek the answer to why she was in that state, but rather ran to the bathroom to take care of the flesh. She knew it was dangerous to leave it as such. The palm would get infected and she would have real troubles to deal with. She passed by the kitchen, grabbed the salt and headed for her old chambers.

Leaving for missions in the woods with Rodolphus and Rabastan had taught her a great deal with respect to surviving skills. For example, water and salt could cure even more than she could imagine. She learnt to attend her open injuries and to perform stiches on herself and to magically repair pretty much any bone. As much as she hated being in the wild for so long and tracking a prey for months and months, she was thankful that her master sent her.

Talking about her master, where was he? She barely remembered waking up for that awful coma, her Master taking care of her and attending to her injuries. But it didn't explain the burn or the new bruises on her body. It almost felt like someone had gave her a good beating. She decided that since the manor seemed to be empty and she felt exhausted, sleeping would be the best thing to do for the moment.

She would go on her quest for answer tomorrow, when she would feel better hopefully.

XXX

**Okay, you have every right to hate me. But I posted something right?**

**I'm sorry I didn't have the time before. It's been a rather crazy few years. I didn't really take time to do the things I like, including writing. **

**I do plan on finishing this story, and may be to start another one about the Black daughters happening before/during the First War. **

**I'm sorry, I love y'all. **


	30. Playtime Is Over Sweet Child

Chapter Thirty

Playtime is Over Sweet Child

Bellatrix woke up after the best night she's ever had in years. The Riddle Manor had this calming effect on her. She felt like time stopped when she stepped in the immense mansion. She was home, finally. Words couldn't not express how much she missed that house during her years in Azkaban. She had to refrain herself from thinking about it in her cold cell because the heart-warming memory would attract all the dementors. Sometimes, when no creatures was around, she allowed herself a moment when she would remember the pre-First War balls in the manor and the masked ball when she first danced with Voldemort. No one could recognize them under their frivolous disguise so they had the liberty to enjoy themselves a little more. To be precise, not even Rodolphus, her husband to be had recognized her with her hair straightened and her golden mask. But Voldemort, him, he recognized her. He didn't need her to have her hair put up in a certain way, he didn't need her usually dark lipstick. He simply felt that it was her.

Out of old habit, she tried to extinguish this thought. She needed to look for her master and find him as soon as possible. She had been gone for so long, mentally and physically that she knew she would have to make up for the lost of time. May be she could go on a mission soon enough. She would be delighted to go and kill the Potter boy herself if it could please her master. If only they could enter the Hogwarts and… Hogwarts! She interrupted her own trail of thought to wonder about her nephew. She hoped very much that little Malfoy didn't screw up his mission already. When he left for Hogwarts earlier that year, Bellatrix doubted very much that he would succeed to accomplish anything. If only Narcissa had not spoiled him so much when he as a baby, may be he would have turned out half a good as Narcissa. Then, Bellatrix could have trained him to make a proper Death Eater out of the boy.

Enough with this, Bellatrix thought. She gather all the strength she had left and decided to go first to the Malfoy Manor, where her master was most likely to be waiting for her return. Without looking back, she left the Riddle Manor, her only home and never looked back. She somehow felt that she would never step back in that house.

XXX

Bellatrix was not mistaken. The Dark Lord was waiting at the large table where they would have their meeting. He was sitting at the very end of the table, petting gently his pet snake Nagini. Bellatrix had a special hate for Nagini. First, the snake was granted for a mysterious reason more attention than any Death Eater, including her. Second, the snake was known to be aggressive with anyone, friend or foe, that would get too close to her Master. Bellatrix, who didn't make an habit of being terrified of anything, had to admit that she was scared of the abnormally big reptile.

"Come in, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said.

Bellatrix carefully approached the table. She couldn't guess what mood her Master was in. It was strange not being able to read him like she used to do. She felt that something had changed in him. Panic suddenly hit her: what if she did something wrong? After all, she couldn't clearly remember the last weeks… May be she had offended him? May be she had displeased him? She was trying to keep her calm, but the situation was tense. As she was carefully walking toward her master and the giant snake, her breathe became heavier and Voldemort noticed it. Her effort to hide signs of stress was foolish.

"Don't be scared child, come closer"

Bellatrix obeyed and kept a steady pace toward him. Once she got close enough, she dropped to her knees and bowed to him.

"My Lord, what can I do to please you," Bellatrix almost whispered.

Bellatrix felt a gentle hand on her curly hair. His touch was different. It was too calm to be reassuring. She kept on searching her mind, trying to understand the reason for that sudden change. However, she didn't find anything that could explain this new and curious behaviour of his. When Voldemort was acting to peacefully, it usually meant that a storm was coming. He suddenly grabbed her hair, making their eyes meet. She couldn't remember the last time she starred in his read eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you came here Bella. We have to discuss because a new era is starting. I'm afraid playtime is over sweet child. After the Battle of the Departement of Mysteries and the overall failure we've suffered, I decided that we could no longer stay in the dark. We need to be on the first front, day and night. The Order of the Pheonix will not survive such incessant attacks. We need to hit them hard. But not anywhere. We need to hit them where they feel the safest: Hogwarts. We need to remind them that they will never be secure again. I haven't figured out yet how to break the walls of the school, but I do not fear this ancient magic. Soon enough, our reign of terror shall begin. But before we conquer the Wizarding World and eradicate the filthy half-blood of the surface of this earth, we need to discuss about certain… affairs concerning your family."

Bellatrix didn't understand why Voldemort wanted to chat about something as futile as her family when he had world domination on his mind.

"How's Andromeda Black doing these days Bella?"

The question hit her hard. She was completely astonished that he would bring up this so delicate subject as lightly and without prior context.

"My Lord, I only have one sister now, her name is Narcissa. Andromeda was disowned when she left with the dirty mudblood. I never saw her again, to me she's dead," Bellatrix babbled, trying to provide any kind of satisfactory explanation to her Master.

"Yes, I know Bellatrix. But does she still live?"

"My Lord, the fact that she still breathes is unrele…"

"BELLATRIX IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," the Dark Lord shouted, tightening his grip on Bella's hair. "Does she still breathe the same air as we do?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix answered filed with shame. She didn't understand why the Dark Lord was obstinate to talk about the vicious blood traitor of her family.

"Now, how can you be my lieutenant, my most trusted, if not only your sister, but also the very daughter she conceived with the foul creature is actively fighting with the enemy?"

"I will kill them I swear," promised Bellatrix sobbing lightly. "I will clean up my family tree, so you will have no doubt about the loyalty of the The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! Trust my Lord, they will all die, I will kill them, one at time, until only the purest remain."

Voldemort let her hair go and pointed her the door. She needed no words to understand that he wanted out of the room. She got up and walked quickly to the door. She kept her head down, explicitly avoiding the Dark Lord's gaze. She had upset him and she was filed with shame. Even if she knew some of her family members would be problematic, she never thought she would fall out of the good graces of the Dark Lord because of those pathetic muggle-lovers. Still walking toward her room, Bellatrix tried to focus. She couldn't, out of the blue, show up to Andromeda's house and kill her. She would have to find her first and she had no doubt her sister lived under the _Fidelius Charm_. The location would be nearly impossible to find. She could track down the Secret Keeper, but having him disclose the location without using the Imperius curse, legilimency or veritaserum was an endeavour that was destined to fail. She would have to please the Dark Lord in the name of all the family and to achieve the following especially soon.

All of a sudden,she stopped and figured out what to do. After all, she knew exactly what would please the Dark Lord. He wanted a way in Hogwarts and she was going to give it to him… somehow. She would have to think about this for a while. Breaking into Hogwarts was not going to be a piece of cake. However, it was the only thing the Dark lord wanted. He also wanted Dumbledore's death, which needed to happen without the shadow of an accident. Bellatrix grabbed a house elf that was innocently working in an empty hallway. She stared in his terrified eyes. "Bring me the Malfoy boy," Bella ordered him.

Draco Malfoy needed to be successful. They needed to act fast. Soon enough he would be on a train to Hogwarts and it would be too late to plan.

XXX

**Welcome to the "Author feels the need to explain herself" part of the story.**

**I'm absolutely, truly, deeply sorry. I feel like a bitch, leaving you hanging right here. **

**Now to the core of the issue. I stopped writing when I started university if I'm not mistaken. I think I lost myself a little, and still haven't found myself. When I first tried to write again, it was just really bad, I never wanted to try again. I thought creativity just got lost somewhere. I thought I could never write again and it made me bitter. I actually thought of deleting the story one day. (Don't worry, I've obviously decided against it)**

**Additionally of getting mentally lost, I "physically" got lost as well. I traveled a lot in the last years also. I've seen the tropical forest of South America to the wonders of the Middle East stopping by the greatest city on earth: London. It taught me a great deal about people and about life in general. I met people who had everything and didn't want to share and people who had literally nothing but were willing to offer me anything just to make me smile. I had great times and times when I just wished I was gone. I had a lot of ups and probably the deepest downs I've ever experienced. I cried much more than I ever did. I learnt what it is to be alone, so deeply alone. **

**But now, I'm coming home******

******_Whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home_**

**I love you all, Eva**

**Thank you to all the reviewers as well. Thank you for sticking up with me even if I barely stayed with you. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Katie (guest) Guuuuurl, you reviewed this story like 3 times, making you officially my home girl. Get an account so we can chitchat. **


End file.
